These Days
by BnB447
Summary: A series of stand alone one shots about different days in Booth and Brennan's lives. B&B all the way. Rated M.
1. Missing You

_AN: A series of one shots about different days in Booth and Brennan's lives. Some with established relationship, some without, some with sexual tension, some fluffy, some smutty and some of a little bit of everything._

_I hope you like these. I will try and post as frequently as possible. If you are looking for a long fic to read, please check out "I Love You, I Guess"_

_These fics would not be possible without Lilou004, these are all dedicated to her. Thank you, my darling._

**Missing You.**

_This one is an established relationship._

Booth woke to the sound of his cell phone. It buzzed loudly on the bedside table. Without opening his eyes, he fumbled for it in the dark. He peeled his eyes open to look at the clock. 5.30am. He let out a groan of disapproval as he looked at the caller ID.

"Booth." He half whispered into his phone.

He listened for a few seconds then said.

"I'm whispering because it's 5.30 in the morning and I don't want to wake," He paused as he looked over at a sleeping Brennan.

He sat up, careful not to move much.

"That's my own business, Hacker... I don't care if you're my boss. My business is my own. Now, do you actually want something?" He said in a harsh tone.

Booth and Brennan had been going out for a month now, but nobody knew and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Yep, okay, I'll get in touch with Dr. Brennan. Sorry to snap, it is 5.30 in the morning and I was having a great dream. Okay, thanks."

He looked over at Brennan again and she was peaceful. He really hated to wake her.

"Bones, Bones." He placed a hand on her shoulder and stretched over to kiss her cheek.

"Mmm, what?"

"Get up, Bones. We have a case."

She rolled over, fisting the sleep from her eyes and looked at him.

"What time is it?"

"5.30" He said as he kissed her shoulder.

"Why so early?"

"Apparently it's someone important and they requested us, personally."

"They couldn't request us later in the morning?" She moved into Booth's arms and dragged her fingernails over his chest. He let out a small groan.

"We don't have time, Bones," He rolled out of bed.

"As much as I would love to, we have been requested to be there as soon as possible."

He was standing by his bed, stark naked. She roamed her eyes over his hard chest and defined muscles. Her eyes trailed down to his morning erection, it was standing to attention.

She moved over in the bed and grabbed his cock.

He gasped.

"Bones, we don't have time." He said as he began falling into the bed.

"We have a few minutes I'm sure." Her legs already over his waist as she pulled him in.

"Damn it, woman." He pulled her under him and pressed his lips to hers. She giggled slightly while exploring his mouth with her tongue.

She opened her legs for him and he could feel the wetness of her core against his erection.

He thrust into her, hard and fast. He pulled out and then in again. He wasn't one to boast about it but when he needed to, he could pleasure a woman hard and fast.

He could feel her contract on him and he knew she was about to orgasm. He felt himself tighten more as she moaned and pushed her pelvis up to met his hard thrusts.

"Booth, I'm almost, oh Booth..." Her body shock around his cock as he let go of himself.

He rolled off of her, panting. He could hear her laboured breaths.

He turned to her and kissed her lips.

"Thanks, Booth."

"Seriously, Bones. We have to go."

"Okay, okay, I'm up."

She sat up and placed her feet on the cold floor. She rolled her neck and cracked her toes. Booth had gone into the bathroom and she walked to the wardrobe to pick out her clothes for the day.

She felt like wearing jeans today, as she pulled out a pair of black skinny legs from her space in Booth's closet. She spent many nights at his house and therefore thought it was appropriate to keep some clothes there. In no way were they living together, her clothes had not taken over his wardrobe just yet. She picked a satin green top to go with the jeans. Black boots finished off the ensemble.

"Did they say why we were requested personally?" Brennan called out to the bathroom.

"Well, you were called personally, I just follow you." He said loudly over the running water.

"You mentioned someone important. Do they know who it is?"

"Some important lawyer who takes high profile cases,"

He came out of the bathroom, still slick with water. He was wearing only a towel and Brennan felt her breath catch in her throat. Anthropologically speaking, he was a fine male specimen, his shoulders were broad, his jaw was strong and firm, his forehead ran into well defined cheekbones. She knew she was attracted to him because of these attributes but it was also his personality. She turned her eyes away from him.

"They found him in his office. The firm had been closed for a month or so for renovations and is due to be reopened today. Apparently a janitor found him."

"I'll have a shower and we'll go. Coffee would be good," She walked passed him to the bathroom, trailing her hand over his chest.

"thanks, Booth."

B&B

Brennan was sitting at her desk, paperwork scattered all over it. The case from this morning was on top. Her preliminary report stated that the person found in the chair was not who they initially thought. She was currently waiting for Angela to finish the facial reconstruction.

She looked at her watch, it read 12.30. She got up off of her chair and headed to the door. She was meant to meet Booth at the diner for lunch at 12.45. She reached the coat rack as her phone rang.

"Brennan." She said as she lifted her coat off the hook.

"Oh hang on Booth, I'm going to put you on loud speaker."

Holding the phone in her hand, she tried to put on her coat.

"Bones, I'm sorry but I wont be making lunch today," He said with disappointment.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, though." He whispered.

"I look forward to it." She hung up the phone. Deep down she was sad that Booth cancelled but she knew that he only did it because he had to work.

B&B

Brennan got into her car. It had been a really tough day, she hadn't seen Booth since the crime scene and she missed him.

She started the engine and pulled out of the Jeffersonian garage. She headed to his place without thinking. She realized that they hadn't decided whose place they were staying at tonight and she hoped it was his.

She arrived at his place but his car wasn't there.

As she waited for the elevator to reach Booth's floor, she rubbed her neck, it had been sore for a few days and she was excited to get under a hot shower and relax.

She turned the key in the door and opened it. Dropping her bags to the floor, she locked the door again and headed to the bathroom.

She stripped off her clothes and turned on the water. Stepping into the hot steam, she let out a sigh of relief as it soothed her. She let the water run over her face and shoulders. It was silky as she grabbed the soap in her hands, trailing it off her body. The water had her so relaxed, she nearly fell asleep.

Turning the water off she stepped out into the cold bathroom and grabbed a fluffy towel that was folded on the rack.

She dried herself off and put on her robe.

She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She really didn't feel like cooking.

'I'll just wait until Booth gets home and we can get take out.'

Pouring herself a glass of water, she heard the key in the door. Her insides tingled in excitement.

The door opened and standing in the doorway was Booth. His hands were full.

'Hey, Bones. A little help here." He struggled to pull the key from the lock.

She walked over to him and took the six pack of beer from his hands. He place the other bag on the kitchen counter.

As soon as his hands were free, she flung herself onto him. Her mouth smashed against his. They kissed passionately for a few moments until Booth pulled away.

"Wow, Bones. What was that for? I just walked in the door."

"Exactly, Booth. I missed you so much today."

He smiled at her and pecked her cheek.

"I got Thai food."

"Oh good, I'm starving. All I want to do is eat and then watch a movie."

"You go and sit on the couch and Ill bring the food over. You want a beer?"

"That would be good, thanks. What movie do you want to watch?" She said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Whatever is on." He replied, handing her a beer.

There wasn't must on TV so they settled for some crappy sci fi movie. Brennan could pull apart all the science and Booth could be critical of all the bad gunplay there was. They laughed about it as they ate their food.

Brennan leaned in to lay her back against Booth's chest. He opened his arms and she fell into him. He stroked her hair and laid a hand on her stomach. Her head was rising and falling with his breath. She enjoyed this. Just being with him. This was just enough for her.


	2. Wide Eyes

_AN: I know I haven't updated my multi chapter (I Love You, I Guess) I'm sorry to all of you who are waiting on the next chapter. I have been sick and really busy with work. I have written some but I'm finding it really hard to write that particular story at the moment. My mind is filled with ideas that suit one shots, hence this story right here. I will work on my multi in the coming days. _

_This is set immediately after 6x13 - The Devil In The Mold._

_Thank you to Lilou004 for her beta skills and helping me with some ideas at 3am._

_Please read and review. Your reviews help me improve and give me the drive to write more._

"Then I'll have a drink."

They both put their hands up and signalled for the barman.

Booth took the shot glass in hand and finished it before the barman even had time to fill Brennan's shot glass. He slammed it down on the bar and looked at her. Tears welled up in his eyes. She reached over and placed her hand on his.

"Booth, it took me six years to realize that I wanted what you were offering. From that very first case to right now. I just realized too late. It's not that I didn't want it, I did... I do," She rubbed her thumb over his fingers.

"I do want what you are offering me. I understand that I am of course, wrong again in my timing but I have come to terms with the fact that, I can't spend time away from you. The jealousy eats me up inside. I wanted to be the woman you came home to, the woman you hugged and kissed and made love to, all those times you were with Hannah, I wished you were with me. Let's face it, Booth, we have both crushed each other's hearts in our six year friendship. I turned you down at a time when it was more than reasonable to be together and then we had a year apart, you found Hannah and I realized I wanted to be with you. It was too late for me then but I understand that maybe we both had to go through this to really realize that we indeed, belong together and if you want what I'm offering now, I am more than willing to accept what you are offering." She looked at him with a half smile.

"Bones, you can't just do that to me. You can't just tell me your feelings like that. It doesn't work that way. You make me so angry, woman make me so angry."

"Booth, I know that this is the wrong time to say this. You just..."

"Don't say it, Bones. Don't say that I got turned down or rejected. I know that. What am I doing wrong? What is it about me?"

"Nothing Booth, absolutely nothing," She shifted closer to him

"You are an amazing person and any woman would be lucky to have you." Her lips broke into a smile. Their eyes met and held for a split second. He could tell that she loved him, he loved her, he always had and he always would.

He broke his gaze and slid back in his stool, reached for his glass and downed the last nip of scotch.

"I'm going home, Bones. I'll see you Monday."

"You're not driving home this drunk, Booth. Please let me drive you or at least take a cab."

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

He got up and left without saying goodbye.

Brennan put her head in her hands and let out a sigh.

"Another, please." She said to the bartender as he walked past her.

"Okay, love, but this is the last one, closing up in about ten minutes."

He poured her some tequila and she downed it in a second.

_**B&B**_

Booth had taken a cab home and as he was climbing the stairs to his apartment, he thought about Brennan. _You're an idiot, Seeley. The woman of your dreams just admitted that she wants to be with you. Why aren't you ripping her clothes off, right now?_

He reached his door and fumbled for his keys, he was defiantly drunk. Finally, he got the door open and with disregards to his neighbours, he slammed it shut as hard as he could.

He threw his keys on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge for a beer, cracking it open as he slumped onto the couch. He turned the TV on and flicked through the channels. Romance movie, romance movie, sitcom, an old Superbowl, drama movie. He picked the old Superbowl, just for some background noise. He rubbed his temple with this fingers, boy was he going to have a splitting headache tomorrow.

_**B&B**_

Brennan left The Founding Fathers and headed to her car. She unlocked it and threw her handbag onto the passenger's seat, not caring that the contents spilled everywhere. She put her arms and head on the steering wheel and cried. She sobbed violently. _Booth is hurting and you come out and admit, again, that you have strong feelings for him... You have the worst timing in the world, Temperance. You should have shut up, had a drink with him and let him talk to you. _

She lifted her head and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She started the ignition and drove off in the direction of Booth's apartment.

_Go and say sorry to him. He deserves that much. Sit with him, have another beer and just listen and be there for him._

She arrived at his apartment about fifteen minutes later. She stood outside his door for five minutes before she had the courage to knock.

"Who is it?" Booth called.

"Booth, it's Bones. Open up"

She heard the lock click and the door swung open. He looked terrible. She could tell he had drunk more since leaving the bar and she hoped he hadn't driven home. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"What are you doing here, Bones?" He leaned his forearm on the door.

"I came to apologize about what I said at the bar. I'm sorry for being a bad friend. Can I come in?"

He looked at her, she wasn't sure why, but he looked even more mad than an hour ago.

"Do what you want." He said as he turned away from the door. Brennan stepped inside the threshold and turned around the close the door. The second the door clicked in the lock, Booth had pinned her to the door. His body not touching hers but close enough to hold her there. His hands were placed flat on the door just above her head, shoulder width apart. He looked down at her. She was a little afraid of him, but she knew he would never hurt her.

"Booth.."

"NO," He slammed his hand down on the door and Brennan felt the wood vibrate.

"No, listen to me Bones. Just stand there and shut up and listen to me."

Brennan swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"Where was this over a year ago? This confession? The night we left Sweets' office and I poured my heart out to you, why didn't you tell me all of this? Why wait a year and then tell me at a time when we couldn't do anything about it? Hmm..."

Brennan opened her mouth to answer him but closed it again.

"And then, tonight, the one time where I needed my best friend, not my partner, my best friend to talk to, you come out with it again. It's not that I don't love it, that we are now on the same page and we have the opportunity to do something about it, it's just that why now, Bones? Why is it the minute I get out of a serious relationship? Why not just be there for me, be my shoulder, listen to me?"

Brennan's eyes met Booth's, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Let me write down the time and date that Dr. Temperance Brennan has nothing to say." He said with anger and sarcasm.

"Booth, I don't know why I chose this time to tell you. Maybe because seeing you hurt, hurts me. I didn't mean to get you angry or upset. I just... I just don't want to lose you. The minute I turned you down a year ago, I wanted to take it back. I had those feelings back then but I was too afraid to lose our partnership and the chance to work with you. Every single day you were with Hannah, I hated myself because I wanted that to be me. I put on a smile and pretended everything was okay."

Booth looked into her eyes and gave her a half smile. His tongue darted out of this mouth and moistened his lips. He bends down and brushed his lips over hers. He nudged her lips with his tongue, seeking access but she denied him. She broke away from his lips.

"No, Booth."

He slammed his hand on the door again.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Tequila."

"Don't give me that again, six years later. That is no reason... You come here, late at night and pour your heart out and practically tell me you want to be with me and when I make a move you say no? Honestly what the hell do you want."

"You, I want you. But I don't want you like this. I want you to have a clear mind when you make this decision. If, in the morning, you wake up and want me, I'll be here.

"I know I'll want you. So why is some sleep going to change my mind?"

"I don't think it will change your mind, I just want you when you are sober. I don't want half of you. You lose judgement along with a lot of other things while you are intoxicated."

Booth moved off the door and allowed Brennan to move again. He let out a sigh and turned to walk to his bedroom.

"I'm going to bed, lock the door on your way out." He slammed his bedroom door shut.

She walked to the couch and slumped down into the cushions.

_**B&B**_

Brennan woke to a very sore neck. She opened her eyes and fisted the sleep away. She was not in her bed, she sat up and realized she was still at Booth's.

_I must have been so exhausted to fall asleep on his couch like this. I'll leave and let him call me if he feels like it._

She got up off the couch and headed to the door.

"Bones, what the hell?"

Booth had walked into the lounge room, he was stark naked. He saw her look at him and his hands shot to his groin to cover himself.

"I fell asleep on your couch last night, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Why are you naked?"

"This is my place, Bones. I am allowed to be naked. Wait right there, don't move."

He almost sprinted back to his bedroom.

He came back about a minute later in grey sweats and a baggy old FBI t-shirt.

"I'll go, I suppose you want some time to think."

She continued to the door and he let her. She placed her hand on the doorknob and then Booth was behind her, pinning her to the door again. He flipped her so she was facing him.

"Booth, please, you have to stop pinning me to doors." She couldn't help but let out a smile. He reciprocated with a smile of his own.

"What if I want to pin you to the door and do this..." He bent down and kissed her softy.

She broke away from his lips and looked at him.

"I'm sober, Bones. I'm sober and I want you. I've always wanted you."

He smashed his lips to hers. He wanted to taste her. His tongue asked for permission and her mouth granted his request. She tasted so sweet, just like he had remembered from years ago. His hands reached up to cup her neck. He wanted to take this slow. Savor every touch and moan, store away every freckle and detail of her body. He ran his hands down from her neck to her breasts. Her breasts filled his hands perfectly. She let out moan.

"Not here, Booth. Not against the door. I want you to make love to me."

He grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. They go to the bed and she fell into the pillows. He removed his t-shirt and fell into her. His lips met hers and he kissed her lips with greed and passion. His lips trailed hot kisses along her neck and collarbone. Her chest heaved upwards at his touch. He trailed his fingers down the buttons on her shirt.

"Just rip it, I don't care."

He reached his finger on either side of the material and ripped. Buttons went flying and her chest was exposed to him. She was wearing a beautiful purple lace bra. Her boobs were perfectly enclosed in the fabric as he ran his hand over them. He placed his hands on her waist and sat her up. He removed the shirt from her shoulder and replaced it with kisses, as he trailed the fabric down her arms. Popping the clasp on her bra with ease, he watched her breasts fall free. With his body he pushed her back down and kissed her lips again. She moaned and he caught it in her mouth.

"Temperance, you are beautiful,"

His lips had found her breasts and he sucked and kissed each in turn.

"You smell so good. Like passionfruit."

She let out a moan.

"It's my body wash."

"I would very much like to use that on you one day."

His tongue was playing with her nipple.

Her hands reached up pulled his face away from her body. He looked at her and smiled.

"Booth, stop teasing me, okay." She grinned at him.

Booth stood up and removed his pants. His morning glory sprung free and he laughed under his breath.

She removed her jeans and panties. He looked down at her and she was beautiful. He positioned himself between her legs and kissed her throat. Their eyes met and without words, he knew she was ready. He lowered himself down and into her. He set a slow pace as she met him thrust for thrust. She grabbed him around the biceps and with all her strength she turned him over. She was grinding against him. Pulling her hair out of her face, Booth looked up at her.

_So beautiful, so amazing._

He felt like a teenager who had just discovered sex. He could hear her moan and groan as he flipped her. He picked the pace up and ran his hand up her side. He reached her breast and squeezed it hard. He could feel her hard nipple under his palm. Her core clenched around him and he knew she was close. He began thrusting faster, his thrusts met by her rising hips.

He looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and she looked back at him. Her mouth opened and a soft moan came out. Her head then fell back into the pillow as she screamed his name. The look on her face, the heaving of her chest and the screaming of his name sent him off the cliff and he came deep inside her. Panting he rolled off her and lay on his back. She let out a breath and curled up to him.

"I didn't pick you for a snuggler, Bones."

"I'm not, but I figured if we do this again, you're going to want to hold me. I find that I want to hold you forever."

"I'm sorry about last night, Bones."

"I'm sorry too."

"I want to give this a shot. No regrets."

"No regrets."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She placed her hand on his chest and kissed under his chin. He reached down and pulled the sheet up and over them.

They laid together for the rest of the morning, not caring about anything but themselves. The world moved outside, but here in Seeley Booth's bedroom, he and Temperance Brennan had finally found each other and to them, that was all that was important.


	3. A Gift From A Very Unlikely Source

Brennan was pissed. She wanted to wrap her hands around that bitch's throat and shake her.

Booth was a man that committed himself one hundred percent to everything he did. Although it broke her heart, Brennan had just come to terms with the fact that Booth and Hannah were a couple. She liked Hannah but only out of necessity. She was not the type of person she would socialize with. Then she does this to him, she crushes his heart. Booth was a very sensitive person, although he would never admit that to anyone, but Brennan knew. Underneath that guard, that tough man armour, was a man with the softest touch and the warmest heart.

She was pulled from her thought process by a knock at her office door.

"Come in." she said without lifting her head from her paperwork.

She could hear the softness of the footsteps and knew it wasn't Booth. Booth had this heavy step, like a wolf on the prowl. An alpha male presence. No, this was a woman's step. She looked up.

Hannah was the last person she expected to see in her office. The last person on the planet she wanted to see at all. The look on Brennan's face must have been one of total disapproval as Hannah opened her mouth to speak, in her own defense, Brennan assumed.

"What do you want?" Brennan's voice oozed.

"Temperance I, I want to talk to you." Hannah squeaked out, afraid of getting stomped on.

"No! Nothing you have to say to me is valid, Hannah. Nothing at all." Brennan rose from her chair in anger.

"Temperance, please. Just hear me out for one minute."

Brennan's eyes were locked onto Hannah, like a hunter locked his scope on his prey.

"Why would I give you one minute of my time? What makes you think you can come in here and talk to me? Hmm? You didn't think I would be angry? You didn't for one second think that I would be your friend did you? You broke his heart and now you want to come in here and talk about it like we are friends!" she spat.

Her heart was beating fast and her fingernails were digging into her desk.

"I wanted to come in here and explain myself to you. My side of the story." Hannah was shocked at the tone Brennan had used.

"Your side? Your, _side?_ Booth gave himself to you, with everything that he has and asked you to marry him. To spend the rest of your lives together and you said no. You turned him down and you crushed his heart. How is there two sides to this story?"

Brennan had now moved from behind her desk to face Hannah.

"I love him, Temperance. I do love him, but I can't spend my life with a man who doesn't love me. Not one hundred percent. He loves you." Hannah fought back tears but Brennan wasn't buying into it.

"I know Booth loves me, Hannah. He always has and he always will. But he loves you, he loved you with everything he had. But like you, I was too stupid to realize what Booth wanted to give me. Until you came along and then everything changed. It has been eating me whole, seeing you two together. Everyday I would put on a brave face and pretend. Pretend that you didn't exist. Pretend that Booth never admitted any feelings for me. Pretend that seeing your perfect face didn't make me sick. You were so happy, and you gave that up because you think Booth is in love with me? He told me he had to move on and he did. He moved on to you. You let him go, you let him down and I'm going to have to be the person to fix him."

Hannah stood in shock. She had not expected Brennan to be _so _defensive.

"I came here to talk to you, woman to woman about a man we both love. A man we both care for and all I'm getting is hostility and negativity!" Hannah backed away from Brennan but Brennan closed the gap a little more.

"Did you think that everything was going to be okay when you walked in here? Friends talking about a boy, like teenagers, I would console you on your break up?" Both women stared at each other like a western standoff.

"I didn't think I would get yelled at by a crazy lady." Hannah's voice changed and the tension in the air was thick.

"He is my best friend, we share everything. So when I found him at the bar, trying to drown himself in every alcohol the bartender would serve him, I got pissed. I got pissed at you for forcing him to drink. To try and push the feelings down. I was scared that he would gamble again. But I was there to stop him from passing out at the bar. He spilled his heart out to me. Did you know you're the second woman to turn down his marriage proposal?"

"Second?" Hannah looked puzzled.

"Yes, second. He once asked Rebecca, Parker's mother. When she fell pregnant, Booth stepped up and asked her. Now that you've turned him down, he feels like a worthless man," Brennan turned and walked back behind her desk.

"A poor excuse and he blames it all on the woman in his life, including me. So don't come in here and expect for a nice hug and a chat and a cup of tea. Now, if you don't mind I have paperwork to complete. I would appreciate it, if you closed the door on your way out and never stepped foot in here again. I don't really have the time or want to hear what you have to say"

Hannah stood, stunned. She knew Temperance would be angry but she did not expect this.

"Good luck in your life, Temperance." she forced a smile and left Brennan's office.

'_She's kidding, right? It's been a week and now she comes crawling to me seeking friendship?'_

Brennan got up from her desk and walked out of her office. She wanted to ask Hannah just one more question. Hannah was nearly at the door.

"Hannah! Hannah, wait!" Brennan practically yelled and the whole platform stopped working to look around.

Hannah turned her head and gave a half smile.

Brennan walked over to her slowly, wanting Hannah to wait.

"I just have one more question for you." Brennan said bluntly.

Hannah nodded.

"Did you say no to Booth because you think there is something going on between us?"

"Would I be right in assuming that there is, now that you've mentioned it?" Hannah's voice came out of her mouth with bite.

"Nothing is going on between me and Booth. We've kissed three times in the six years we've worked together. Nothing sexual ever happened."

"You and Seeley... kissed?" Hannah's face froze in terror.

"Yes, three times." Brennan wasn't shocked. Booth had once told her that _'What happens between us, is ours.'_

"While... we were...?" Brennan could see Hannah's mind tick over.

"No, never while you two were together. Booth wouldn't do that. I'm sorry that your relationship ended but please don't blame me. Your relationship fell apart because of you."

Hannah hadn't moved, she looked fixed to the spot.

"Temperance, do you know how hard it is to be with a man who has you as a best friend? He saw you more than he saw me. That hurt, that still hurts."

"So instead of talking to Booth about how you felt, you kept it in all this time?"

Hannah opened her mouth and then dipped her head.

"I...I, made a mistake. I just wanted to have a good time with Seeley, but I fell in love with him. I want to have that back," Hannah's voice was shaky and she lifted her eyes to Brennan.

"Temperance, will you help me get Seeley back?" Her eyes were questioning.

Brennan looked wide eyed at her.

"You want me to help you? What makes you think I would help you? Do you want to have the good times back or do you want Booth back? Because Booth is a man you marry. Booth is a soldier, a father and a provider. He cares. The way you turned him down, Hannah, that was cruel."

And with that, Brennan turned on her heel and headed back to her office, leaving Hannah by the door in tears.

Angela, who was standing on the platform, saw the whole thing and smirked.

'_That. Bitch. Hannah has gotten in the way of Bren and Studly ever doing it and now it's going to take them even longer to find each other. I should just go down there and give her a piece of my mind.'_

Angela felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Ange, I know you want to go down there and slap her or something. Don't, she isn't worth it." Hodgins said to his wife.

"What would I do without you?" she placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in and pecked his lips.

-B&B-

Brennan unlocked her front door and threw her bag down just inside the threshold.

She padded over to the fridge and grabbed herself a beer. Slumping into the couch as she took a swig of the cold beverage, her phone chirped. Pulling it out of her pocket and not looking at the caller ID, she flipped it open. "Brennan!" she said in a half hearted whisper.

"Bones, you're not still at work are you? I thought we were going to go for a beer at seven." Booth said loud enough for Brennan to pull the phone away from her ear. She looked at her watch; 7.15pm.

"Oh, shit! Sorry Booth, I forgot... I've had quite a day. Come over now and we can share a few beers." she was suddenly full of life.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." his voice was cheery as he disconnected the call.

Brennan relaxed back into her couch and contemplated wether or not to tell Booth about her run in with Hannah. Thinking it over in her mind, she thought it rational not to say anything to him about it, as she still wasn't sure if he was hurting.

As she took another swig of her beer, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander to everything she had said to Hannah; about Booth being a man you marry, a man who you say yes to. _'The way you turned him down, Hannah, that was cruel.' _ Her own words bounced around her head and she opened her eyes, sitting bolt upright.

Shocked, Brennan shook her head. The realization that she had been cruel to Booth also, struck something in her that made the guilt rise to her throat and caused a lump to form.

A knock at the door caused her to jump and drop her beer on the floor. Luckily the bottle didn't break and she picked it up before much liquid spilled.

"Coming." she yelled as she placed the bottle on the coffee table.

She walked to the door with apprehension, not sure if she could hide the expression on her face. She took a deep breath and opened the door. All insecurities were lost once she saw Booth. He had opened his shirt buttons and loosened his tie. He had one hand is his pocket the other other was holding a six pack of his favourite beer.

"Heya, Bones. I wasn't sure how many you had, so I bought some with me." he held up the six pack and smiled at her.

Motioning him into her apartment, Brennan really couldn't help but smile and decided that the Hannah issue could be forgotten.

"So, why did you forget me?" Booth said with a playful smile.

She wasn't going to lie to him, she just wasn't going to tell him the whole truth.

"I had a few things on my mind today." She took the beer from Booth's hand and put it in the fridge.

"Like what? The case? You know you could have rung me and talked to me about whatever was on your mind."

"It wasn't case related and I couldn't ring you about it. It was something I had to sort out on my own." She was quickly changing her mind about telling him what happened today.

"And you sorted it?" Booth slumped on the couch.

"You want a beer now?" Brennan wanted to change the subject quickly.

"Yes please, and no you don't. You don't get to change the subject like that."

Brennan handed him the beer and flopped on her couch.

_Just tell him, what is the worst that he could say? _

"Hannah stopped by my office today." she waited for his response, but none came.

She looked at him, questioning.

In a low and flat tone he said "What did she say? What did she want?"

Brennan took a breath.

"She wanted to tell me her side of the story, then nearly accused us of having an affair and then wanted my help to win you back. I yelled at her, I made sure she knew how I felt about the whole situation. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to do that but I was so mad. I was so _mad_. The whole lab heard us." She looked to Booth but he didn't say anything through his stiff jaw. So she continued.

"I realized something Booth, I realized that what Hannah did to you was just as cruel as what I did to you. I should never have turned you down. I should never have said no. I was stupid, I was selfish and I didn't think I deserved you." Tears welled up in her eyes but she fought through them.

"I let you slip away from me, I let you fall for another woman and I beat myself up over it for the longest time. Only a few weeks ago did I come to terms with that fact that you were with Hannah, I was okay. As okay as I thought I could be. But I wasn't. The best thing to happen to me in a long time, happened today. Hannah walked into my office and showed her true colours to me. She helped me understand that we both hurt you, but I hurt you the most and for that, Booth, I am so sorry. I want for us-" Her words were cut off by his lips on hers. He gently kissed her lips, his tongue glided over her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she gave herself to him. He reached to the coffee table and without breaking their kiss, placed his beer down. He continued his kiss, soft and gentle. He was just so glad to have her on his lips again. He was not angry with her, he was actually proud of her. His Bones, his alpha female. Hannah was always a beta female at best. He mentally slapped himself for even going there.

He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes." he said firmly.

Still shocked by his kiss, Brennan fluttered her eyelashes for a moment while catching her breath.

"I didn't ask a question, Booth."

"Yes you did. Your eyes asked it and your words asked it and your heart knows you asked it and my answer is yes. Yes a million times over."

"You're not angry?" she questioned what was happening.

"No, I'm not. Never." A smile broke on his lips before he captured hers again.

This time the kiss was passionate and hungry. He swiped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and he heard her moan.

Silently, Brennan thanked Hannah for the visit.

_AN: See I knew Hannah was good for something. I still think she is a bitch, though._

_Anyway thank you for reading. Don't read and run. I would appreciate some reviews._


	4. The Pain In The Deployment

_AN: This is an established relationship. Set after the 100th episode where Brennan says yes to Booth. Booth still has to go to Afghanistan and serve his country though. Hannah free story. Angst but worth it in the end._

_It's my girl, Erica's birthday today, so this goes out to her. Love you!_

_Reviews would be lovely, they keep me writing and they keep me happy._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

He pulled the picture of his girlfriend out of his breast pocket. It was wrinkled and slightly faded. He held it in his hands and stroked her face with his thumbs. He missed her terribly. He missed her kisses and hugs and her love. Her smell was almost gone from the t-shirt she had given him before he left. He put the photograph to his lips and kissed it.

He let his mind wander to her. His lips traced her lips. His hands found her hips. Her hair tickled his face, as he placed his chin on the top of her head.

He let out a sigh.

'_I miss you, Bones.'_

He was pulled out of his daydream by Harkins, who pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"Pretty girl you've got there, Serg." Harkins pointed to the photo.

"Yeah and I miss her." Booth looked up.

"What's her name?"

"Temperance." His mind wandered to her for a split second.

"Don't worry, Serg. You'll see her real soon. I'll leave you to it.

"Did you want something, Nate?"

"Nah, it's fine. It can wait until morning. I'll let you be." He got up off his chair and patted Booth's shoulder.

He was only one week off finishing a one year deployment. The minute he said goodbye to her at the base airport, he missed her. He couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her again.

He looked at his watch, 8.50pm, it was nearly rack time. He kissed the photo and put it under his pillow. He got up off his bunk and took off his clothes, all but his boxers and his white tank. He laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. He knew he would be with her soon, in his dreams. Sweet sleep fell over him quickly and he was with her.

-B&B-

It was close to sunrise, Booth could feel it in the air. He was fighting the process of waking up. He wanted to fall back into his dream. The dream of Brennan, laying in a bikini on a tropical island somewhere. He had spent all night on that island with her. Swimming and sunbathing and making love on the deserted beach.

He slowly opened his eyes and pulled the photo out from under his pillow. He smiled at the picture of Brennan. His heart ached to see her. He sat up and pulled his shirt towards him, placing the photo back in his breast pocket and sealing the velcro.

He dressed himself and headed to the meals area. He wondered what Brennan was doing at that time. _'Probably hunched over some remains.' _He laughed out loud.

'_One week, Seeley. Hold on for one week and you'll get her back in your arms.'_

He sat down at the long meals table with his tray of food. He actually missed Brennan's cooking. Even if it was super healthy and vegetarian. He missed it because she cooked it for him, every night since they started going out.

His mind wandered to the night they left Sweets' office and he took a chance. He took a gamble and it paid off. It paid off big time and she said yes.

"BOOTH!"

He was pulled out of his daydream by a loud voice.

CSM Holmes placed his hand on Booth's shoulder and sunk down onto the bench next to him.

"Booth my man. Did I catch you day dreamin'?

"Yes, sir, you did." Booth said, wishing he was back in his daydream with Brennan.

"Who are you missing? It's obvious." Holmes chuckled.

"My girl," Booth said solemnly.

"Ah, I see. Got a picture?" Holmes liked joking with his men so Booth didn't mind pulling the photo out of his breast pocket.

Ripping the velcro, he pulled the photo out and handed it to Holmes.

"Jesus, Booth. What a looker! Punchin' above, my man."

"Don't I know it." Booth laughed.

"You're a lucky man. What's her name?"

"Temperance," but Booth's smile spread from ear to ear. "But I call her, Bones."

"Bones? Why would you call a gorgeous curvy woman like that, Bones?"

Booth couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"She is a forensic Anthropologist and she is my partner back in DC."

"You didn't leave the sandbox did you, Booth?"

"No, sir I didn't." Stabbing his eggs with his fork and putting the food in his mouth.

"Okay, to business," He handed Booth back the photo. "Change of plan today. Pack testing, full weaponry and gear."

"Am I observing them or leading them?"

"Leading them. 08:00, weapons tent for a debrief."

"Yes, sir."

"Good man." Holmes chuckled and punched Booth playfully in the shoulder as he got up from the table.

Booth finished his breakfast and headed to the communication tent. He had about an hour before he had to report to CSM Holmes.

Soldiers were allowed email and limited internet but Booth was allowed sat phone calls and video chat, along with the other internet privileges the regular soldiers were allotted.

Sitting himself down at a computer, he entered his encrypted password and opened his email.

His lips curved up as he saw an email from Brennan. The subject read; _'For your eyes only.'_

Booth snuck a look over his shoulder and being certain he was alone, he opened the email.

'_Booth,_

_I miss you so much. After five years of pushing and pulling with you and then having one month together has torn me apart. I miss your touch and your kisses and the way your fingers slid over my skin. I miss the way you make me feel. I've slept in your bed every night since you left and although we have exchanged emails and phone calls since you left DC and you know that I miss you, but the last two weeks have been particularly hard._

_I attached two photos for you and your eyes only. I made it worth your while._

Booth looked around again, seeing if anyone had walked in.

He looked back to the computer and opened the first attachment.

On his screen was a picture of Brennan in a yellow, barely there bikini.

"Oh, Jesus." Booth said aloud.

Underneath the photo was a caption; _'Bought this for summer. Hope you like it._

Booth could only imagine what the next photo was and his pants tightened in the process.

He took a deep breath and opened the next attachment.

He went from half mask to fully erect and it was painful.

She had positioned the camera on his chest of drawers and pointed it towards his bed. She was wearing the most reveling black lace lingerie he had ever seen. Her breasts where full and straining against the fabric. She lay on her side, with a huge smile on her face. Her hair and make up was perfect.

She looked gorgeous, almost eatable. He moaned softly and repositioned his manhood in his pants.

He read the caption under the photo.

'_Booth, I spent an extraordinary amount of money on this set and there is one piece that isn't in the photo. I want that to be a surprise for when you get home. I know you've got an erection and I hope that you're reading this late at night, so you don't have to walk around all day serving your country while supporting a hard on._

'Too late for that, Bones.' Booth thought.

He continued to read the rest of the email.

'_I cannot wait until you get home. I cannot wait to show you all the other things I bought you. I cannot wait to get back in the field with you. I love you. Stay safe please. I will see you next week._

_Much love,_

_your Bones.'_

He read the last four words again, over and over. _"Much love, your Bones.'_

This year was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Being away from her was killing him.

Looking at the screen he replied to her, with distraction from his groin.

'Bones, Jesus, those photos. They were hot. Hard on alert, okay? Right in the middle of the morning. Thank you. I miss you too, I miss you so much, it actually hurts. I will stay safe and I promise to come back to you in one piece. I love you. I love you so much.

I look forward to seeing you, words cannot describe how much I want to hold you and kiss you and make love to you, over and over and over until we cannot move anymore.

One week is too long, one day is too long. This year has been torture.

I love you.

Booth'

He hit the send button and the email soared into the ether.

Hitting the print button, the printer roared to life, printing the email and photos onto a page.

Once the printer had finished, he deleted the email off the server and cleared the printer's history.

Opening up the stationary draw under the desk, he pulled out a pair of scissors and glue.

He began cutting out the photos and he stuck them back to back and put it and the folded email in his breast pocket, close to his heart.

In the year he was away from her, she had sent him an email every week. Talking about her day and complaining about the new agent she had been assigned.

It was hard on both of them because it had only been a month between the time they decided to try and be together and when he had to leave.

He pushed back from the desk and got up. He had half an hour to get himself together and report.

-B&B-

Brennan and Angela sat at their favourite table in the diner. It was a nice day in DC and Brennan's mind wandered to Booth. How he was and if he got the email she had sent.

She was snapped out of her little daydream by Angela's voice.

"Bren... Bren... Earth to Dr. Brennan."

"Huh? What? Sorry I was-"

"Thinking about Booth. I know. You miss him but he would want you to eat, so are you ready to order?" Angela said with a smile.

"Yes." Brennan nodded and raised her hand for the waitress.

Danika, their regular waitress appeared at the table with her notepad.

She was a young girl, fresh out of high school. Her face was perfectly symmetrical according to Brennan's standards and her smile was always, ear to ear.

"Afternoon ladies, what can I get you today?" her bright smile, piercing them.

"I'll have the pumpkin soup please. Ange?"

"Can I have the BLT please, on rye and a black tea." Angela smiled brightly, as Danika's pen scurried over the paper.

"Sure can. I'll get that for you right away. Would you like a drink, Dr Brennan?"

"Just a bottle of water please."

"Coming right up." Danika flashed her smile at them again and almost skipped away from the table.

"I like her," Angela said, placing her napkin on her lap.

"She is a nice girl. But she always looks at Booth when we are in here together. I'm not sure how I feel about that." Brennan said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh come on, Bren. She is only young and really who could blame her. Studly is _fine_. What straight girl wouldn't look at him."

"I know, it's an irrational thought. I just can't help it."

"Have you heard from him? He only has a week left doesn't he?" Angela looked at her friend with loving eyes.

"I haven't heard from him in a week. He has limited email and we try as best we can. I sent him an email yesterday so hopefully I will get a reply soon."

As soon as the words left her mouth, her phone vibrated with an email notification. She took it out of her pocket.

The email was from Booth and the subject line read;

"_Baby. I got wood." Brennan giggled._

Angela sat upright. 'Did Brennan just giggle?' she thought to herself.

"Bren, did you just, um, giggle?"

"Huh? No, I didn't giggle." A dark hue of red on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Yes you did. Is it from Booth? What did he say? Is it sweet?" Angela prodded her best friend.

"Angela, stop it. He's replying to my email. I'll read it later." she locked her phone and went to place it in her pocket, but Angela reached a hand over and stopped her.

"No, you don't get away that easily. You'll tell me what you said and you'll read his reply. Because although I'm married, a girl still has to eat and this girl," she pointed to herself, "is hungry."

"I don't know what that means!" Brennan said cooly.

"It means, it took me long enough to get you two together, and now, I want my prize. Bren, we are going to eat and then you are going to spill it, okay?"

"Alright, but I'm omitting a few things, because well, they are a little private." her cheeks grew red again.

"That's fine." Angela's smile widened. She was like a kid in a candy shop.

Danika reappeared at the table, carrying their food.

She placed the appropriate meals in front of Angela and Brennan, smiled and said, "Enjoy your meals and if there is anything else I can get for you, please me know." and with that, she walked away.

They ate their lunch and talked about the current case. As soon as Brennan's bowl was clean, Angela pounced on her.

"So what did you send him?" her face, full of excitement.

"I sent him two pictures of me and-"

"Sexy pictures?"

"Yes, Ange, sexy pictures and I told him how much I missed him and his love and his kisses and I told him to be safe."

"So that's why you bought that lingerie set the other day?" Angela smiled slyly.

"Yes, that's why." Brennan was flushed all of a sudden.

"So... What did Booth say back?"

Brennan reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Opening the email, she paused.

"I'm going to read it first, so I know what to omit if I need to do so."

Looking down at the screen, she started reading. His words warmed her. She smiled when he thanked her for the hard on, even though she thought it might be sarcastic.

Her eyes started to tear up when she read how much he missed her and how the year had been torture for him. One lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bren, you okay?" Angela leaned over and placed her hand on Brennan's.

"He's sweet." Brennan said through a haze of tears.

"It's okay honey, you don't have to tell me anything. I understand. I'm sorry I pushed it."

"I'm fine. I just miss him. I never knew I could be so dependent on someone else in regards to my own happiness. It's irrational but this is how I feel. Five years of tension and then he got ripped away from me. I just can't wait for him to get home."

Angela got up out of her seat opposite Brennan and walked around the table. She sat down next to her best friend and enveloped her in a tight hug.

-B&B-

Booth had reported to his post and was now dressed in full gear. He patted his thigh to make sure his handgun was secure.

Motioning to his group behind him, he lead them out of the weapons tent for a debrief.

"Okay, today, we are going to head out in a pack. I will be leading and I want you to follow me. We are going to do it just like we trained but with real live fire coming at you from the enemy. You are only to fire if we are fired upon or if a threat is imminent. Is that clear? I do not want any casualties today or any other day. We all have someone waiting for us at home. Leroy," he pointed to the young man. "Who have you got waiting for you at home?"

"My girlfriend and a baby daughter, sir." Leroy said.

"Harkins, you?" Booth said pointing to the soldier to his left.

"My parents and sister, sir."

"Rolland, what about you?" He pointed to the only female soldier in his group.

"My husband, sir."

Booth pointed to the last person in the group. "Conway, who have you got?"

"My boyfriend, sir." the young man smiled proudly.

"Good, now I want you to keep them in mind when you are out there," he pointed beyond the base wall. "I want you to be alert, we are not having any casualties today, not on my watch, not if we can help it."

"Serg, who have you got waiting for you back at home?" Rolland said, afraid she had spoken out of turn.

Booth took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I have my young son and my girlfriend and I would love to get back to them."

"She's a little hottie, too, isn't she?" Harkins chuckled.

Booth was in two minds about reprimanding the soldier but simply answered him.

"Yes, very much so," he let his mind wander to their last night together and a shiver ran up his spine. " Now, lets get on with it. Questions?"

"No sir." the group of soldiers said in unison.

"Alright then, lets go." Booth gave the order and they set off on foot.

-B&B-

They had been checking houses and fighting insurgence all day. The sun was high in the sky and the desert heat was hot and sticky. Booth lead his team of soldiers through a small, narrow alley between a row of bombed out buildings, when he stuck up his fist in a sign to stop. The soldiers behind him obey and he gave the order to crouch.

Booth whispered quietly to Harkins, who was behind him.

"I just saw a young boy be ripped from his mother's arms. Looks like an insurgent. Exactly how we practiced and we'll get him out safely. Be careful. Go."

Booth moved forward and followed the man, while his team split up and circled. His mind was on the task at hand but also on Parker. The boy could not be much younger than his own son and he treated the situation like that was Parker being dragged away.

Coming ten meters from the man, he ordered him to turn around. The man turned around and upon seeing Booth, he put the gun to the boy's head and started to walk backwards. Over the man's shoulder, Booth could see Leroy and Rolland in a hidden position. Flanked by Harkins and Conway, Booth moved forward, forcing the man back. Aiming his rifle at the man's head, Booth spoke clearly. "Put the boy down, put him down." The man continued to walk backwards. "Don't pretend you don't understand me, PUT THE BOY DOWN, NOW!" the blood was boiling in his body, his eyes fixed on the young boy, trying to ease him. "I SAID, PUT THE BOY DOWN."

Shots rang out and it all happened in slow motion, Booth hit the ground with a heavy thud. The last thing he heard were more shots and Harkins looking down at him, mumbling something. Brennan came into his mind for a split second and then Booth passed out.

-B&B-

Booth awoke to bright fluorescent lights. He was flat on his back. He blinked his eyelids and moaned at the pain in his chest. His shoulders were tight, his arms felt numb and he couldn't feel his right leg.

Confused, Booth opened his eyes fully and tried to sit up. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He looked to his right arm and noticed a drip. His ears came back and he heard the beeps of the machines he was connected to. Looking around he noticed the machines and he rubbed his head. Finding the panic button, he pushed it. While trying to get comfortable, he pushed the thin blanket off of him and he gasped. His right leg was in a full cast. He tried to move his toes but was unable to.

The nurse came in, attending to his call.

"Sergeant Major, glad to see you awake." the nurse said, looking over his chart.

"Booth, please call me Booth." Booth moaned in pain.

"Julie. I'm your attending nurse. Are you in pain?" she said, putting the chart down and walking around to the drip.

"Yes, a little. What happened?" he blinked his eyes again, trying to focus.

Julie adjusted the drip and spoke. "You were ambushed yesterday-"

"My team?" Booth interrupted her.

"They are fine. Anyway, you were ambushed and you were shot by a sniper. Luckily for you, your Kevlar vest stopped the two bullets just in time but the force has left bruises and you have two cracked ribs. You were also shot in the leg. The bullet fractured your femur and nicked the femoral artery. When you fell to the ground, you bumped your head on the ground, causing a minor concussion. Your helmet saved you a skull fracture. You were rushed here by your team, while under extreme fire. They saved your life."

Booth's first thought was Brennan. His Bones. Did she know, did he want her to know?

"Um, I, Um does my family know?" Booth spoke, softly. He had listen Brennan as the first person to contact in case of injury or death. He didn't need another incident like last time.

"Has anyone back home been notified?" he searched Julie's face.

"No, it was not life threatening. Would you like me to tell them to notify your loved ones?" Julie picked up Booth's chart and scribbled something down.

"No, it's fine. Thank you."

"No worries, Mr Booth. You'll have to stay here for a few more days, until you can go home with the rest of your unit. You will be on crutches but you should heal just fine."

"Thank you." Booth tried to sit up again and groaned as he did so.

Booth flopped his head back down and thought of Brennan. He closed his eyes and soon, sleep overcame him.

-B&B-

The day had come. The day where Booth would be back in her arms. She would kiss him and hug him and jump into his arms. She missed his warm skin. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, it read 8:00. She had one hour to get ready to meet him at the base at 9:30.

Pulling his t-shirt off, she stepped into the shower. Using her most expensive shampoo and body wash, she cleaned her body and made sure everything was smooth for Booth.

She let the water pelt down on her as she let out a nervous sigh. She has his homecoming planned right down to the perfume she was going to wear.

Turning the water off and opening the shower door, she grabbed the nearest fluffy towel and wrapped it around her. Pulling another towel off the rack, she squeezed her hair out and wrapped it up. She headed over to her dresser and pulled out the black lingerie she had bought for Booth. She smiled as she remembered posing for the photo. Dropping the towel, she pulled on her g-string panties and attached the garter belt she had left out of the photo. Pulling on and clipping up her bra, she repositioned her breasts so they sat plump and high in the cup. Pulling the black stockings out of the drawer, she sat on the bed and pulled them over her toes and then up to her thighs. Clipping the lace band at the top of the stockings to the garter belt, she stood and looked into the mirror. Turning her back on the mirror and turning her head over her shoulder, she nodded a yes and went to her closet.

On her shopping spree with Angela, Brennan had bought a beautiful emerald green dress that showed off her curves. Pulling it out of her closet, she set it down on the bed. It was a tight fit all the way to her waist and then it continued a little looser all the way down to three centimeters above her knees.

Returning to the bathroom, she took her hair out of the towel and blow dried it.

After about twenty minutes she had done her hair and her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror and left the bathroom on a swivel of her toes. Undoing the side zipper of the dress, she pulled it carefully over her head and then zipped it up. Pulling her trusty black heels out her closet, she stepped into them and she was ready to go. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her phone and black handbag from the bedside table and strutted out of her bedroom.

-B&B-

Brennan stood and waited at the DC base with all the other family members who were awaiting for their loved ones.

A young woman came up to Brennan. She was in her mid twenties, brown eyes and reddish brown hair and a look of happiness on her face. On her hip was a baby, no more than nine months.

"Hi," she extended out her hand. "I'm Stephanie and this little princess is Sophia." Brennan shook her hand and smiled at the bubbly young woman and her daughter.

"Temperance. Nice to meet you."

"It's good to have them home, isn't it?" Stephanie said with relief.

"Yes, I've missed my partner very much."

"Who do you belong to?"

"Special- I mean, Sergeant Major, Seeley Booth." Brennan chuckled.

Stephanie smiled 'I've met Booth, good guy that one. I just can't wait to see my John and he will get to meet our daughter for the first time." Stephanie's eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry, I just missed him so much."

"I know exactly how you feel, Stephanie. It's very hard when you have a loved one in the army." Brennan said with a smile.

"Well, I better go and change Sophia before she meets her daddy. It was nice meeting you, Temperance." and with that Stephanie walked away, Sophia waving at her over mother's shoulder.

Brennan could see the plane pulling into the hanger and her heart beat faster than it ever had before. She was going to see him and kiss him and hug him.

She held her breath as the door of the plane opened and the soldiers disembarked. Kids were running to their fathers, wives were kissing their husbands, parents holding on to their children. All the soldiers has gotten off the plane but she couldn't see Booth. Her heart sank but was pumped back into her chest when she saw his face. Her smile was wide as she met his eyes and then she really saw him. Injured, on crutches. She ran to him as fast as her heels would let her.

Reaching him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips crashed with his, as his crutches hit the floor and he ran his hands up and down her back. They moaned into each other as Booth dug his fingers into her hair. Tongues fought for dominance, lips sucked and teeth clashed as they tried to drink as much of each other as they could. They broke away when the need for oxygen overcame the need to kiss.

He held her head in his hands and placed his forehead on hers.

"Bones." he said, breathless.

"Booth." she whispered back.

They stood like that for what seemed like infinity.

"What happened to you, Booth? You said you would come back to me in one piece."

"I don't want to talk about that right now, I just want to kiss you and hold you."

He pecked at her lips again and inhaled her scent. She smelt different, or maybe it was because her scent hadn't filled his nose in a year.

He drank in her taste, her smell, the feel of her and then he broke away.

"You look stunning. I missed you. I missed you so much. I, I nearly died out there. In here," he pointed to his heart. "I mean. I am never leaving you ever again. Never, ever. Not if someone offered me one million dollars. Never, baby. Never will I leave you. I love you. I love you so much." He grabbed her in a tight hug and winced at the pain from his broken ribs.

Brennan felt him wince. "Booth, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Bones. Let's get my bag so we can go home."

Booth picked up his fallen crutches and Brennan went to grab his bag.

-B&B-

The drive to Booth's apartment was filled with stories from Brennan. Stories about the cases she had worked, the new agent she didn't like and how she had changed as a person. Booth was restricted to the information he could disclose but told her about all the things he got up to in Afghanistan with his unit. He told her about the things he had seen and about the things he had stopped. Arriving at Booth's apartment, Brennan helped him get out of the car and grabbed his bag. After slowly climbing the stairs because the elevator was broken, Brennan opened his apartment door and they stepped over the threshold.

"Home." sighed Booth as he went straight to the kettle to fill it with water.

"Don't put the kettle on, I have a surprise for you." Brennan said already on her way to his bedroom. He followed her slowly.

Once they were in his bedroom, Brennan smiled at him and told him to sit on the bed. He obliged her wish. Leaning with his back to the headboard, Booth made himself comfortable.

"I have been waiting to see you for so long, Booth. One more day and I would have broken down." She unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor.

Booth let out a gasp.

"Fucking Christ, Bones. Oh dear lord in heaven, my dick is about to explode."

Brennan toed off her heels and crawled up his body, careful not to knock his leg.

She lay herself flat on Booth's body and he winced again.

She sat up on the bed and pulled his t-shirt off. Seeing the bruises around over his chest.

"Booth, oh my god. What happened?"

She lightly kissed his bruises and he took a deep breath.

"I got shot. My vest took the bullets but it was a high powered sniper rifle and so I broke two ribs. I also got shot in the leg, the bullet fractured my femur and nicked my femoral artery. I'll be fine."

"Booth, oh God." she planted a kiss on his lips.

Her hands splayed gently across his chest, checking the damage.

"You broke your second rib on your right and your fourth rib on the left," she kissed those places softly.

"I'd like to see all your X-rays, please. Just so I know you're okay."

"Is that necessary? I'm fine, I'm here with you." He kissed her hand.

"Booth, please. I want to make sure." she kissed his lips and the passion was on again. They both fought for dominance, as their tongues clashed.

"Bones, you look amazing." He reached down and squeezed a lace clad breast. She moaned and he felt her nipple harden.

He flicked her garter with the other hand, "Is this the surprise you had for me?"

She nodded, "Yes, but you wont get to enjoy it until you are healed." her face, saddened.

"What? No, Bones. I'm enjoying it right now and I will fight through the pain. You're just going to have to be on top for a while and with a view like this, I am not complaining."

She giggled and Booth was taken aback.

"Bones, did you just... giggle?"

"A lot has changed while you have been away."

"Oh yeah like what? Did you get something pierced, get a tattoo?" Booth nudged her arm, playfully.

"No, nothing like that. But I did fall in love. He is tall and handsome. His warm brown eyes are like chocolate, melting away. He has this amazing bone structure that I just want to kiss all the time."

"Who is he, Bones? I'll look after it for you." he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah, so funny."

Booth chuckled. "Lay here with me, Bones. I have missed the taste and feel of your skin. I just want to hold you right now. Kiss you and touch you," He patted the bed next to him.

"Thank you so much for the lingerie, Bones. You look stunning. Now take it off. I missed seeing your body."

Brennan stood up and removed her bra and unclipped her stockings from her garter. She slowly pulled them down her legs, taking her panties with her as she went. Once she was fully naked she climbed up onto the bed and undid Booth's pants. Her hand nudged the bulge in his pants and he moaned slowly. Sliding her fingers in the waistband of both his pants and his boxers, she slowly pulled them down and over his cast until they reached the floor.

"I told you to come back to me in one piece, Booth. You didn't do a very good job." Brennan chuckled as she climbed back onto the bed.

"I tried, I'm sorry. I'll be okay, the doctors said that my unit saved me. Otherwise I would have bled out," Booth turned on his side to face Brennan.

"You were the last thing I thought about before I blacked out." he pushed her hair out of her face with his finger.

He trailed that finger down her arm and over her waist and hips. His hand found the small of her back and he traced lazy shapes on her sweet skin. Leaning in, he kissed her nose. She just starred back at him. Lost in his eyes. Booth pulled her into him, as close as she could get and he smiled.

"I love you." it was a whisper and then he kissed her. It was a lazy kiss but still filled with heat and passion. His hand traced down up and down her back and finally rested on her buttocks. "I just want to spend the rest of the day being lazy, is that okay?" his eyes searched hers.

"Yes, Booth. I find that I would like that too." she planted a kiss on his chest.

"God, I've missed your lips. I've missed your smell, your taste, your moans and groans. I missed your cooking and your squint talk. I missed making love you to every night, or just laying with you in my arms. My arms were so empty while I was away, I didn't have your warm body, your soft skin. God," his hand moved from her buttocks to her breast and he lowered his head to capture a rosy nipple and he nipped and sucked tenderly. "You taste amazing," he mumbled against her skin and Brennan let out a soft moan. He looked up into her eyes. "I promise you that when I can, I am going to make sweet love to you. I'm going to take you the minute you wake up and the minute we get home. I am just going to love you, because I have never loved someone like this before." his brown eyes looked into her blue ones, tears threatening to spill over but she smiled.

"You made me believe in love, Booth. You made me realize that it's okay to open up and trust in someone. I know you are never going to hurt me. The moment you were gone, I missed you. I slept in this bed every night. I slept in your t-shirts and your boxers. I did everything I possibly could, to get close to you," she wrapped her arms around him.

"And now, all I want to do is look at you, drink you in and just kiss all day."

Booth swiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her lips again.

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan laid in bed for hours, just staring into each others eyes and smiling. Pecking each others lips with passion and love. Nothing was every going to come between them right now. They were safe and warm in each others arms. Just how they remembered, just how that wanted it to be.


	5. Our Little Family

_AN: This is an established relationship set a few years into the future._

_..._

She remembered that night like it was yesterday. The night she told Booth she was pregnant and he was going to be a father. The father of her little girl. That was four years ago and now, Christine was nearly five. They had spoken about more children. They both wanted more kids but work had gotten in the way. She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. She was waiting for the results and her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would beat out of her chest. Two lines appeared on the stick and she breathed out the breath she was holding. A smile crept over her face. A mother, again. Booth would be so happy to hear this great news. She looked down at her stomach and placed her hand there. She knew that she wasn't showing and wouldn't be for a while, but she loved this child already. Bringing her fingers up to her lips, she kissed them and then put them down on her stomach again. "Mummy loves you." She got up from her position on the edge of the bathtub and put the test in the back of the draw. She thought of ways to tell Booth that she was pregnant again and smiled when she came up with the perfect plan.

She went to the lounge room and called her OBGYN to make an appointment. She wanted to be one hundred percent sure. They had an available spot open that afternoon and Brennan booked herself in.

For the rest of the day, Brennan walked around in a cloud of happiness. She was pregnant with a child that had stemmed from the love she shared with Booth. Christine had been conceived in a moment of comfort and hurt. There was six years of tension that had spilled over into a night of condolence. She would not have had it any other way though, as she smiled at the memory of that night. The way he touched her, kissed her, loved her. It was a beautiful night and she would never forget it.

3pm came around and she was sitting in the waiting room of her OBGYN. She wasn't nervous, she was actually extremely happy to be sharing this moment with her OB, who was also a very close friend of hers.

"Dr Brennan?" The receptionist called out to the waiting room. "Dr. Mitchells will see you now." Brennan got up from her seat, smiled at the receptionist and walked to the exam room.

She opened the door and smiled at her friend, who was sitting at her desk. Dr Mitchells got up and hugged her friend.

"Tempe, it's so good to see you. How are you?"

"It's good to see you too, Meena. I am very well, thank you. How are you and George?"

"Oh you know, happily married," Dr Mitchells smiled at her dear friend.

"What about you and Booth and that gorgeous little girl of yours?" Brennan took a seat.

"We are all so well. That's why I'm here today. I think I might be pregnant again." Brennan could not stop smiling.

"Tempe! That is fantastic news. Well, let's get started. I assume you have taken a pregnancy test?" Dr Mitchells said as she wrote down some details on Brennan's patient card.

"Yes, this morning."

"Okay good. I need you to take another one for me and then we will draw some blood and do an ultrasound." She handed Brennan a more elaborate pregnancy test, Brennan smiled and got up to use the bathroom.

She had taken the test and had blood drawn and now she was laying on the examination table. The two test had shown she was pregnant and the ultrasound was next.

"This may be cold, Tempe." said Dr Mitchells as she placed the gel on Brennan's stomach.

"Oh wow, I did forget how cold that gel is." Brennan chuckled as the ultrasound wand was placed on her stomach. Dr Mitchells moved the monitor around so Brennan could see and Brennan smiled when she saw the tiny little speck on the screen. You really needed to know what you were looking for because the fetus was still so tiny.

"Congratulations, Tempe. We have a baby. You look about five weeks. Everything looks normal. You can tell Booth now." She smiled as she took some pictures of the ultrasound and cleaned the gel off Brennan's stomach. Brennan pulled her top down and adjusted herself before getting off the table.

"When do you want to see me again?"

"About four to five weeks." she handed Brennan the ultrasound photos and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks Meena." Brennan smiled at her and left the room.

She was beyond happy. A baby, Booth's baby. She smiled as she left the clinic and got into the car. She headed off in the direction of Christine's pre-school, to pick up her daughter.

She arrived at the pre-school and could not stop smiling. She signed the sign out form and smiled at, Carrie, the receptionist. Walking into the big room, she spotted Christine playing with her friends, so she went to Christine's box, bent down and started pulling out her things.

"Mummy," Christine said as she crashed into Brennan. "Hi, Mummy. I missed you so much today. We did painting and made macaroni necklaces and learnt some numbers..." Christine was running out of breath, "Christine, slow down, take a breath and start again." Brennan said to her little girl.

"You look so happy today, Mummy. Why are you happy? Did something good happen?" Christine was pulling on her mother's arm, wanting an answer to the billions of questions running through her mind. Brennan wrapped her arms around her little girl and squeezed her tight. "Yes, Mummy is happy today. Mummy has some good news," She picked up Christine's bag and stood up. "But I have to tell Daddy the good news first. But I promise, we will tell you."

"Promise, Mummy?" Christine's big blue eyes met her mother's equally blue eyes.

"We promise. Come on, let's go home and cook dinner for Daddy. What should we make him?" She asked as they walked to the car.

"I think we should make macaroni and cheese, because that's Daddy's favourite. And a big steak, because he likes them too." Christine opened the car door and jumped into her seat. Brennan strapped her in and then got into the driver's seat.

"How about just macaroni and cheese and a salad, because it's healthy." Brennan imagined Booth's face as she served him salad and she chuckled.

"Okay, Mummy. We can have salad."

The drive home was quiet, as Christine had seemed to have used up all her energy at pre-school and was now asleep in the back seat.

They arrived home and Brennan carried her daughter up to her room and put her in bed. She stood at the doorway and watched Christine sleep for a few minutes.

She placed her hand on her stomach and ran her thumb over her belly button. _I wonder if you are a boy or a girl._

She half closed Christine's door and went to her bathroom. She pulled out the pregnancy test from the draw and looked at it. Heading back into her bedroom, she pulled out one of the long jewelry boxes she had kept and placed the pregnancy test in the box and put the box back in her bedside table draw.

-B&B-

The three of them were sitting on the couch, full and content from dinner.

"Daddy, did you know that Mummy is really happy?" Christine looked at her father.

"Are you, Bones?" Booth smiled at her.

"I am Booth, I'm very happy." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Care to explain to me what has got you so happy." Booth said as he brushed his fingers over her lips.

"Hmm, later."

Booth looked at his watch. "Christine, it's time for bed, young lady. I'll tuck you in if you want." Christine got up from her position on the floor.

"Okay Daddy. Goodnight Mummy," She hugged Brennan tightly. "I love you."

Brennan kissed her blonde hair, "I love you, too."

Brennan tilted her head back on the couch and watched Booth and Christine climb the stairs. She gave them five minutes and followed them upstairs. She peeked into Christine's room and her heart melted. Booth was sitting on the edge of Christine's bed and he was reading to her.

_This man is just so wonderful. So caring and genuine. My man, the father of my children. I love him. Oh, dear God, I love him._ She watched for a few more minutes and went back downstairs to her hand bag. She pulled out the ultrasound photos and took them up to their bedroom. Brennan opened the bedside draw and put them next to the box. She stripped all her clothes off and got into the shower. It wasn't long before she felt a hand snake around her waist and he placed his hand on her stomach. She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding, and let her head fall back on his shoulder.

"Hi," She put her hand on top of his. "I missed you, today."

Booth turned her around in his arms and kissed her lips. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting. "I missed my girl too. Today was a really crap day at work. Paperwork is terrible. Is it bad that I wished for a new case?"

Brennan giggled, "No, Booth, it's not. There are some days like that, but we are here now, so..." She trailed her hands up his chest and kissed his pectorals and then up his neck, to his jaw and under his ear. She loved that she had to crane her neck up to him. He moaned when she latched her lips to under his ear and sucked softly. "Bones, oh God." She always had the ability to control him and make him lust for her.

_That's how you got pregnant, Tempe. _

She stopped sucking and brought her lips to his lips and pecked them, dragging his forehead to hers, she just looked into his eyes. Water was dripping down their noses and she smiled.

"Your eyes, Booth. Do you know how much I love them? I get lost in them every single time I look at you, every time you use them to smile."

He didn't say anything but leaned her head back by dragging his hands in her hair and pulling down, exposing the creamy vanilla of her skin. He pushed her into the wall and kissed and suckled at her neck. "You are so beautiful, Bones." He mumbled against her skin and moved his hands down to her breasts, cupping the weight of them. He didn't seem to notice that they had grown and she breathed out a sigh.

"Booth, not in the shower, please." He looked up from her neck, pecked her lips and grabbed the body wash. Carefully and softly he lathered up the sponge and washed Brennan, placing soft kisses on her skin as he went. The warm water washed away the bubbles and they got out of the shower. Being a gentleman, Booth draped a towel around Brennan and then began gently drying her off, before he pulled her into their bedroom and onto their bed. Her damp hair fanned over the pillow as he lent over her and kissed her lips. A smile broke out over her lips and he stopped kissing her.

"Bones, you're really happy. Do you mind telling me why? You did say later, is it later yet?"

She pushed him up from her and then rolled them over until he was under her and she was straddling his hips. She gave him one quiet kiss on the lips and said, "Yes, it's time. Close your eyes." He reluctantly obeyed and she lent over to the bedside table and pulled the box and the photos out of the draw. She put the photo under her foot to hide it and then held the box out in front of her.

"Okay, Booth, you can open your eyes." he smiled as he saw the box.

"Oh, Bones. You got me a present?" his eyes lit up.

"Um, kinda." she giggled. He took the box from her and slowly opened it. His eyes were confused for a moment before he saw the pregnancy test.

"Congratulations, Daddy." Brennan said, as she looked down at him with delight.

"Are you... are you, serious Bones? Pregnant? You're pregnant again?" the smile on his face was ear to ear and she nodded.

His hands immediately went to her stomach and he ran his fingers over her belly button.

"Are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm not happy Bones, I'm ecstatic. Wow, this is... amazing. God, woman, I love you. I freaking love you so much and now another baby." his fingers continued playing over her stomach, as she bent down and gave him a kiss. Brennan pulled the photo out and showed him.

"Five weeks, it's so small at the moment, but it's there. Our baby, Booth."

He stared at the picture for what seemed like a million years.

"Oh babe, I'm so happy. This is what I've always wanted, a family; a family with you. Now Christine will have a little brother or sister, and I'm sure Parker is going to be excited too. Although he is sixteen now, he may not show it around anyone but us."

Brennan smiled as Booth looked at the ultrasound pictures.

"Do you want a boy or a girl, Booth?"

"I don't care, as long as it has ten fingers and ten toes and your amazing eyes, I'm happy. I'm happy because this is our baby, this is something we created together, out of a moment of love, that's what makes me happy, Bones." He pulled her down on top of him and he kissed her, passionately. This woman was carrying his child, for the second time. He loved her pregnant, she glowed, she was so happy.

His hands found her hips and he dug his fingers into her, moving her up off his hips and then back down until he filled her up.

"Hmm," came the groan from her throat and he kissed her harder. "Booth, I'm so happy," she said against his lips. "You make me so happy."

He looked up at her, smiled and then rolled her over onto her back. The lovemaking was gentle and loving and lasted quiet a while, as Booth loved his woman many times over.

-B&B-

An hour had passed and although they were sleepy, they were still awake. Their chests pressing against each others, as Booth kissed Brennan's forehead. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest. "Baby, I am so proud of what we have become. A little family. I told you that I knew. I have always known," his hand found her hip, as his lips found her cheek, nose and then lips. Leaving soft kisses on her creamy skin, he could smell her scent of lavender and coconut and he smiled.

"Goodnight Bones, I love you."

"Hmm, goodnight, Booth. I love you too."

They pulled the blanket over them, incasing them in the warm and happy effects of a couple in love.

_AN: Thank you for reading. Please don't run. That little blue button down there is where you leave your thoughts, I would really like to hear them. For all of you following my multi chapter; "I Love You, I Guess." there should be a new chapter up in a few days time... Thanks again for all the support, reviews keep me writing =)_


	6. Alpha

_AN: Established relationship. Set after the change in the game but well before Brennan starts to show she is pregnant._

_All mistakes are mine, sorry if I missed any. _

_Enjoy this little display of alpha Booth. Because we all know that's freaking hot *fans self*_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]

The sun cast a glow on the naked forms of a sleeping Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. He stirred, seconds away from emerging from a sleep filled haze. His eyes were still closed and he was surprised when a hand slinked over his navel and she ran her fingers up and down his toned stomach.

"Mmm," he opened his eyes and turned his head to her. "Good morning, gorgeous." he smiled and reached down to lightly brush her lips with his.

"Morning, Booth." she stretched herself out like a kitten and he could have sworn he heard her purr. Her arms extended above her head and her legs stretched out to reach the bottom of the bed, while she twisted her body to get out the kinks.

The light blanket fell from her body and exposed a very round and creamy skinned breast.

"Oh dammit, Bones." Booth groaned as his eyes traced down to her exposed breasts. His hand traced up her hip and curved over her perfect breast and cupped it in his hand.

"Oh," she moaned as he gently squeezed her in his hand.

"Booooth, Jesus..."

Booth's body moved close to her on its own accord and his lips fell from her jaw to her nipple, where he paid close attention. Brennan's back arched off the bed again and he pressed his tongue harder to her nipple. Brennan's hand came up and she threaded her fingers through his hair, as she held him to her, encouraging his ministrations.

A shrill sound and vibration came from the bedside table and Booth moaned in frustration, as he pulled his head from the warm haven that was Brennan's soft body and he turned over to pick up his phone. Flipping it open without looking at the caller, he flopped back onto his back,

"What?" he said into the phone, hoping the person on the other side would understand that he was frustrated.

"Yes, sir, I apologize. I am not normally that grumpy in the morning," he let out a breath as Brennan started placing wet open mouthed kisses along his arm and chest.

"In Boston? Okay, sir. Are we to drive or fly, seeing as it is a long way. Okay, yes sir, thank you." Booth hung up the phone and threw it back on the bedside table. Leaning back over to Brennan, he said with a smirk, "Where were we?"

"That was a case wasn't it?" Brennan said, a little disheartened that the throb between her legs would have to wait.

"Yes, it was, but-"

"But you think we have time to?" she arched her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Bones. A quickie is, as you know, not the way I like to do things in the morning but we have to catch a flight soon, so..." he voice trailed off as his lips closed around hers.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]

Their flight from DC to Boston was smooth sailings. They picked up a rental car that the bureau had organized for them and they drove straight to the crime scene.

"Bones, I was told that this case is a, a little different and strange. We've seen strange before but apparently this one is just plain bizarre."

Brennan chuckled, "Booth, yes, we have seen strange cases before. I am prepared. I am always prepared." Brennan said as Booth pulled the rental SVU up to the crime scene.

The scene was in a back street of Boston, run down shop fronts and dingy little alley ways framed a very poor neighbourhood.

They hopped out of the car, and Brennan pulled out her hard case of equipment from the back seat and they walked over to a young agent. Booth flashed his badge and the agent nodded.

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, I presume?" the agent said as he extended a hand to Booth. Booth shook his hand and nodded.

"Special Agent Daniel McCarthy." the young man said.

"Great, what have we got?"

"Um, this one is strange. A homeless man was dumpster diving when he found a skeleton, that was um, bolted together with hinges in all the joints, like the elbow, knee, well anything that bends really." McCarthy said with a grimace on his face.

"Bones, why don't you go and have a look okay?"

"Sure, I'll call you over after I've done a preliminary exam and determined sex, age and race." Brennan nodded to McCarthy and ducked under the crime scene tape and headed to the body.

"Bones?" McCarthy said as he put his notepad and pen in his pocket. "Why do you call her "Bones"?

"I always have, since our first case together and it just stuck..." Booth said as he slipped under the tape.

McCarthy followed Booth to where Brennan was squatting down next to the remains.

"What have you got for us, Bones?" McCarthy said and Booth snapped his head around to look at the young agent.

"No. It's Dr Brennan to you, pal." Booth said while giving Daniel McCarthy his best death stare.

"Why? You call her Bones, I think it suits her because of her profession."

"There are two people in this world that are allowed to call her Bones. Me and my son. Got it?" Booth snarled.

"Woah, dude..." McCarthy put his hands up in surrender. "Fuck," he whispered under his breath but loud enough for Booth to hear. "You got a little thing for the lady doctor, huh Booth? Maybe I'll ask her out just to piss you off. You obviously have a thing for her."

Booth lunged forward and grabbed the young agent by the lapels of this jacket, turned him around and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Booth, don't, just leave it."

Brennan's plea fell on deaf ears as Booth put his face as close to McCarthy's without touching it.

"Actually, _punk,_ I do have a thing for the lady doctor. She happens to be my partner, my girlfriend and pregnant with my child... So, yes, _son, _I certainly do have a thing for her. Now back the fuck up." He let McCarthy go and the agents hands flew up to smooth out his now ruffled clothes.

"Now, Bones. What have we got?" Booth said as he pulled out his notepad and pen.

"Pelvis suggests female, 25-30 years of age. Caucasian. She appears to have blunt force trauma to the temporal bone. Not to mention that her bones are being held together with what looks like surgical grade stainless steel bolts and plates. I'll know more when I get her back to the Jeffersonian."

"Okay, McCarthy, this one is ours." Booth smiled at the young agent and they got to work preparing the body for transport back to DC.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]

It was a cold night in Boston as Booth and Brennan stepped inside the cute little bar. Booth's hand found the small of her back, _his spot_, and he lead her to the bar.

It had been a long day for the partners and they had decided to stay the night, and fly back in the morning.

They walked to the bar,

"I'll be right back, Bones. Just going to use the little boy's room." he squeezed her left shoulder.

"Okay." she said as he walked away.

Brennan waited for the bartender to finish serving the other patrons as she pulled out the barstool and sat down.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender said as he put a coaster down in front of Brennan.

"A shot of tequila, a beer, and a club soda with lime, thank you."

The bartender nodded as he prepared the drinks.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a bar all by yourself." said a husky male voice.

Brennan looked around to her right where a middle aged man had sat down next to her.

"Excuse me, but that seat is taken." Brennan said as she shifted in her seat.

"I don't see anyone here, love." the man said, leaning into her personal space.

"My boyfriend is just in the bathroom and I would appreciate it, if you just backed up a little. Thank you but I'm not interested."

"Oh come on, you don't have to lie to me. Let me buy you one drink and we can talk and then maybe-"

"Look I told you, I have a boyfriend, I'm not interested. If he comes out of the bathroom and sees you _hitting_ on me, he will hurt you and that is not a threat, that is a promise." Brennan said through gritted teeth as her drinks were placed in front of her.

Booth came out of the bathroom and looked over at Brennan. His blood ran cold as the man leaned into her. She leaned away from him and he saw her say something through a clenched jaw. _That's my girl, _he thought.

He watched the exchange for a few seconds and then the man put his arm around her and laid it on the top of the stool's backrest.

Booth's blood pressure shot up and he marched over to them.

"Excuse me." he said as he pushed his way between Brennan and the man.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing? I'm trying to talk to this gorgeous creature and you're currently in the way of that." the man said as he tried to duck his head around Booth's frame to look at Brennan.

Brennan sat back in her chair and smirked. She had it under control before Booth came back but she got tingles in between her legs when he got possessive and alpha male.

"Yeah, well you know what... I'm sure this lovely creature told you that the seat was taken. Didn't she?" the man stared blankly into Booth's eyes,

"Yeah, but I didn't believe that she had a boyfriend, because no man is stupid enough to leave her in a bar alone, when she looks that fucking hot." the man smirked.

Booth smirked back at the man and then turned to Brennan,

"Baby, did you inform this guy that I'm FBI and a trained sniper and I can knock him out with little to no effort."

"I didn't inform him you were an agent and I didn't threaten him, Booth," she chuckled, "I promised him."

Booth grabbed Brennan's nape and kissed her lips, lightly. Breaking away he looked into her eyes and said, "Yeah, that's what I thought,"

Booth turned to the guy to his right,

"So, _dude,_" Booth moved his hand to his hip, pushing back his suit jacket to show off his badge and gun. "You have two choices. You leave quietly or I make you leave. Got it?" Booth's eyes bore into the guy's face.

"Yeah, man. Sorry." the man got up and left the bar.

Booth smiled at the man's back as he walked and then slumped into the now vacant stool next to Brennan.

Brennan leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"Dammit Booth. You have no idea how turned on I am right now. I _love _alpha Booth," she nibbled at his earlobe and then stared into his eyes. "But you know that I could have handled that on my own."

"Oh, Bones, I know you could have, but you're _mine_ and everyone needs to know that."

He picked up the shot of tequila and downed it easily. He threw a few bills on the bar and they stood up and walked out.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]

The hotel door shut behind them as Booth pushed Brennan up against it. He hitched her skirt up and palmed her thighs.

She wrapped a leg around him as he pushed his very prominent erection against her leg.

"Jesus, Booth." she said, as he sucked at the skin behind her ear.

Her hands pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and it slinked to the ground with a _swish_.

"I can't stand it when guys to that, Bones. When they try and make a pass at you," he pulled her skirt down to reveal her naked underneath.

"Oh fuck, Bones. You were walking around with no panties on?" he kissed her neck as his hands slid under her shirt.

"_Yess._" she moaned, as he unbuttoned her shirt and it fell to the floor, exposing perfectly round breasts in a light blue lace.

"Mine. You're mine and I know you hate it when I get all possessive-"

"Shh," she said as her hands moved to his belt buckle, then to his button and zipper. Before he knew it, his pants and boxers were around his ankles.

"It actually turned me on. Both at the crime scene and in the bar just now. You have no idea how turned on. Look," she took his hand and guided it to her core, "Feel."

Booth felt how hot and wet she was and he parted her folds with two fingers.

Brennan's back arched into his fingers as he rubbed slow lazy circles over her clit, with friction but not enough pressure for her liking.

"God, you're so perfect and mine." he toed out of his shoes and socks and stepped out of his pants, all the while, rubbing Brennan in a teasing manner.

He grabbed her nape and bought his lips down to hers, pulling her closer as his fingers worked inside of her.

"Bed." she mumbled between kisses. They fell towards the bed and laughed as Booth fell on top of her. Reaching around her back to remove the last piece of clothing that separated their skin, she moaned as he kissed her lightly rounding pregnant belly.

"I love you. I fucking love you so much, Bones," he moved up her body to look into her eyes. "I get possesive, Bones, because it took me so long to get you. It took us so long to find each other. I hate when other guys look at you. I love you." he bent down and kissed her lips. Tasting her, feeling her under his body was like home and he slid inside her.

"Oh God, Booth."

They created a steady rhythm as their lips crashed together. Hips nudged as hands explored. He kissed down her neck. Loving her. Feeling her. Caressing his woman. Her fingers dug into his hair as their rhythm increased. Their love and passion tumbled to Booth's belly and he felt it tug on his spine.

Latching his lips onto her neck, he sucked hard. Wanting to mark her in a place everyone could see, so everyone knew that she was his.

"Oh my! Booth, don't stop..."

Her plea was breathless and their love expanded and engulfed them as Brennan shook and Booth followed, shuddering into her.

His browns met her blues and she smiled as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Rolling off her and onto his back, he reached for her and pulled her close to his body.

"I love you, Booth. I love that you get protective of me. I love that you are an alpha."

Booth chuckled.

"I am your alpha. I would never want to be anyone else's."

Brennan kissed his lips.

"Mine."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]

_AN: Thank you for reading. If you liked it or didn't, please review. Reviews are like gold for writers. They keep us motivated. =)_

_For all of you that are following "I Love You, I Guess." I won't have a new chapter up until after Christmas. I'm a little busy this time of year, sorry._

_Merry Christmas =)_


	7. Anniversary

**AN: This took me so long to write and it just really got away from me. My muse refused to give me anything worth writing. I didn't mean it to be so long, but I looked up and I'd written over 7,000 words. I'm so glad this one is over. I'm not happy with the way this starts but I hope ya'll like it anyway. **

**I own nothing but the storyline. All mistakes are mine as I did a rough once over read. Sorry if any slipped through.**

**[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]**

Booth stirred in his sleep, he knew it was early; way to early, but he got up because he wanted to make his girl breakfast in bed. He was romantic, it came naturally to him. He believed that women should be loved and worshipped. His father taught him that by hitting his mother, he taught him what not to do to women. He worshipped the ground Brennan walked on.

He sat up in bed and looked over to her. Her face was pure innocence as she slept. The smooth skin of her shoulder was poking out from beneath the blanket and he fought every single fibre of his being, not to reach over and feel that skin with his lips.

He slid out of bed, slowly as not to wake her. He pulled on a pair of boxers and grabbed his robe from behind the door.

Slipping out of their bedroom and quietly closing the door, he smiled to himself and wondered if she had remembered their anniversary. She wasn't a normal woman. She didn't find things like that important; but he did.

He put on the coffee and opened the fridge to pull out all the ingredients for her favourite breakfast omelette.

If he could make her breakfast every morning he would be a happy man but she was always up before him. Always showered and half way through her breakfast when he came walking out of their bedroom, half asleep and in need of a cup of joe.

He chopped up the vegetables and threw them in the frying pan he had set to heat and they sizzled, creating a wonderful smell that filled the kitchen. He added the eggs and the spinach and let it sit for a moment while he put the bread in the toaster and poured her a glass of juice.

She was the kind of woman that liked both her juice and her coffee in the morning and that always puzzled him. He was strictly a coffee guy. He turned the omelette over and the toast popped; he pulled it out and put it on the plate.

He hoped the smell hadn't woken her as he plated up her breakfast and poured the coffee into her favourite mug; the one Parker made and painted for her. Putting everything on a tray, he carried it to their bedroom.

Balancing the tray with one hand, he turned the doorknob and entered. She was in the same position he had left her. He quietly put the tray down on the bedside table and slipped onto the bed, spooning her from behind. He trailed kisses up the shoulder that was exposed to the air and he inhaled her beautiful scent.

She mewed in her sleep but didn't wake up. His lips traced up her neck, to her ear and into her hair, kissing her soft skin. His hand trailed down her side and over her hip, cupping her perfect ass in his hand for a moment, before it trailed back up and he cupped her gorgeous breast.

"God, Bones. I swear you were made just for me." he whispered softly in her ear, as he slowly thumbed her nipple and squeezed her breast.

"What if I was made just for you, Booth?" she said, her sleep filled voice almost erotic to his ears. She rolled over and smiled at him.

"How long have you been awake?" he kissed her lips with care.

"Mmm, right around the time you cupped my ass." her smile, lit a fire in his stomach.

He looked down at her. Perfect. His. Only his. Forever. Her blue eyes were sleepy but lustful.

"Happy Anniversary, baby." he bent down and captured her lips with his.

She moaned and her hands cupped his nape, pulling him down to her lips with a rough pull. He caught another of her moans in his mouth and swallowed the lust.

"Happy Anniversary, Booth." she mumbled between nips to her lips.

Pulling apart from her smiling lips, he sat up and pulled the tray from the bedside table.

"Your breakfast is going to get cold." he said as she sat up and he placed the tray on her lap.

"Oh, Booth. This looks wonderful. Thank you. What about you?"

"Hmm, I'm not hungry right now."

"Okay."

He watched her eat her breakfast and drink both her orange juice and her coffee. This woman was perfect. The way her tongue greeted her food split seconds before her lips and teeth. The way she pulled the fork out from those perfect kiss swollen lips of hers or the way she took tiny mouthfuls and chewed carefully.

'_You got it bad, Seel. Look at her man, take a fucking look at her. How lucky are you?'_

"I'm so lucky to have a wife like you, Bones. You're so special to me."

She looked up from her plate and smiled at him, "I know."

"Oh and so modest too. Eat the rest of that." he pointed to her breakfast. "I have something else for you."

He kissed her forehead and slipped from the bed again.

Brennan enjoyed every crumb on her plate and every drop of juice and coffee before Booth returned with a small thin box in his hand. He sat on the bed facing Brennan, legs crossed under him and arms leaning on his thick thighs.

He smiled as Brennan removed the tray from her lap and sat up a little straighter.

"I love you," he leant in and gave her a small kiss on her lips. "Here, Bones. I hope you like it." he handed her the thin box and she smiled at him.

He was perfect. He always gave her gifts. Normally she hated when men showered her in gifts but anthropologically, she understood the reason why.

She opened the box and gasped at the necklace that sparkled back at her. It was a perfect pearl hanging from a silver setting of intricate swirls that closed around the bottom of the pearl and then back up to the clasp that held it onto the chain. She picked it up out of the box and held it between her fingers, studying it like she would study bones.

"It's beautiful, Booth. I love it." he was onto her in a second and his lips enclosed over hers, as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"It's a one of a kind. Made just for you."

"Help me put it on?" she asked as she pulled her hair from her shoulder and turned away from him. He reached out and took the necklace from Brennan, slowly tracing his fingers over her shoulder, in light- yet passionate- caresses.

He clipped it around her neck and it fell just short of the top of her breasts. The perfect length. Not being able to help himself, Booth trailed kisses up and down her nape, while his hands spread over her stomach and chest. She moaned and arched her back into his large- strong but loving- hands.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Temperance."

At the sound of her first name, Brennan turned around and straddled his lap.

"I am?" she knew very well that she was beautiful, she made no attempt to hide her knowledge of the fact. She liked to hear it though.

"You are simply stunning. You are perfect." he trailed his hands up her sides, over her chest and cupped the back of her head in his hands. His lips found hers and he loved the feeling of her in his mouth. Sweet yet strong. His Bones, his Temperance.

"I love you," he heard her mumble between their lips. "so much."

He fell back onto the bed and flipped them immediately, so she was under him. He shrugged off his robe and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor. Trailing his eyes over her perfect body, he smiled. The only thing she was wearing was the pearl and that made him want her even more.

His eyes made their way back up to hers. Blue as the deepest ocean, he knew that was the colour of her arousal and that made him fall for her just a little bit more.

"Booth," her soft whisper came to him, braking the trance her eyes had pulled him into.

"Touch me, please."

"Where, Bones?"

He planted a soft kiss to the hallow of her neck, before looking back up at her.

"Everywhere. Touch me everywhere."

Her voice was soft- and thick at the same time- with want and desire and he touched her. Everywhere. All morning. They spent hours, touching and feeling and giving and loving one another.

**B&B**

The morning was spent making slow- and very lazy- love. Gentle caresses over sweaty skin, sucking kisses on places that enticed a moan or a hum of approval.

Beautiful, she was beautiful and so his. Brennan was tucked into Booth's body, the soft curve of her ass, pressed right into his groin. Her shoulder rising and falling with each breath she took and for the second time that morning, he wanted to suck the skin of her shoulder to wake her up; be he didn't. He couldn't wake her peacefully sated form, so perfectly tucked into his. Her warm and soft body a contrast to his hard one.

She turned over and faced him but she didn't wake and his heart swelled to twice it's size when a smile broke of her face. Obviously a good dream, he thought to himself as he continued to watch her. She shifted and her hand came up to her face, rubbing her nose vigorously in her sleep. He smiled, she was even cute in her sleep.

"Hmmm, Booth?" her sleepy voice broke his daze.

"Hi, baby. Good morning, again." he said as he reached down and kissed her nose.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, Bones. About 40 minutes, more of a nap than a sleep."

Her eyes were still hazy but a soft blue was looking back at him. "Did you sleep or did you just watch me?"

He knew she hated that, but he did it anyway. "I closed my eyes but didn't sleep. I mostly just watched the most gorgeous creature on the planet have good dreams. Want to share your dream, Bones?"

"You know I hate it you watch me sleep," she playfully slapped his shoulder. "But I did have a good dream. We were on holiday on this tropical island. Actually I owned the island and we were laying on the beach sipping some kind of cocktail. It was lovely."

He bent over her and lowered his head, his lips brushing hers. "Sounds like my kind of holiday. Trust you to own the island though."

"I should look into how much a small island in the Caribbean is." she was wealthy, more than she knew what to do with. Her books were a success and she was half way through another. People just loved Kathy Reichs and she was more than happy to write her for people to read.

"You're serious, aren't you? You really would look into it?"

"Of course."

He smiled. Brennan knew he was imagining laying on that beach with a cocktail or a cold beer.

"Baby, we need to get up and get going." Booth said as he kissed her again and jumped out of bed.

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"It's our anniversary, Bones. We are going to celebrate. We've been married a year and that is definitely something to celebrate."

"But it's so warm and comfy in here, Booth." she wined at him while wrapping the blanket over herself again.

"God, you're so cute when you do that. You make me want to get back in bed."

"Then get back in bed," she chuckled without lifting the blanket from over her head.

"And join your cute wife."

Booth stood and watched the bundle of Brennan under the covers, as she rolled around. It was so tempting to just jump on top of her and kiss her senseless. This woman killed him on a daily basis.

"Bones, really. You have to get up. I'm going to have a shower and when I come back you better be up."

"Hmm, oh that feels so good. You should come and feel this, Booth. I would much rather your fingers than my own," she let out a groin stiffening moan. "Boooooth, please."

"God dammit, woman." he pulled back the blanket and Brennan was smirking at him, her arms folded over her chest.

"I know when you are faking it. Now, up. Wear that cute little yellow sundress I like so much. We have somewhere to be." he walked to their bathroom and closed the door.

"How do you know when I'm faking it, Booth?" she sat up on her elbows and yelled through the door.

"I know you, Bones. You do not sound like that when you are getting pleasure."

"Fuck!" she whispered under her breath, her head falling back into the pillow. He knew her all too well and sometimes that annoyed her a little bit; but she also loved it. She loved him.

**B&B**

He still hadn't told her where they were going and that caused her to ask him every five minutes until they reached the parking lot of American University.

"Booth, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see, come on." he was at her door in an instant, pulling it open and holding out his hand for her.

"Booth, I'm more than capable of-"

"Humour me!" he said as she reluctantly gripped his hand. He pulled her from the car and she landed flat against his hard- yet warm and inviting- chest with a cute "oomph."

He pulled the blindfold out of his pocket and before she knew it, she was turned around in his arms and the world disappeared behind the black material.

"Oh, Booth. This is getting ridiculous. Why do I need a blindfold?"

He turned her back in his arms, "Because," he kissed her lips, "I say so. Now stand there for a minute while I get something from the back of the car."

As annoyed as she made out to be, Brennan was extremely excited to find out what Booth was doing and they were here of all places.

"Okay, lets go." Booth laced his arm around hers and walked her up the steps and into the university.

They made their way down some stairs and to the main lecture hall. Booth pulled the door open and guided Brennan into the room.

"We're here, Bones. You can take off your blindfold."

She removed the piece of material from her eyes and was assaulted by the sight of hundred of flickering candles on the floor and on the stage.

"This is the-" she stuttered.

"Yeah Bones, this is the lecture hall you were teaching in, the first day we met. You have no idea how effected I was when I walked in here and saw you. You were beautiful, you are beautiful. The words falling from your lips were like music to my ears, even though I didn't understand half the things you were explaining. I thought it was appropriate to spend lunch here," he held up the picnic basket, "I got the okay from the Dean. Who loves you by the way." he bent down and kissed her lips, softly. "He actually helped me set all this up."

"It's- wow, Booth. This is stunning. Thank you." her smile really warmed his heart as she lead him to the stage and sat down.

They had enjoyed the packed lunch of sandwiches and fruit and now, were laying arm in arm on the floor. Booth's face nuzzled into her hair as he inhaled her scent. His wife's scent was the most intoxicating smell. He got drunk off of it daily.

"I love you, Temperance. I am one hell of a lucky man. I'm sorry it took us so damn long to get to this point. I'm very glad that you said yes." he rolled over on top of her and before she had a chance to respond, his lips crashed down over her's and they tasted each other. Softly, slowly. Exploring each other, even though they knew every part by now. Her hands ran up and down his back, trying to pull his shirt free from his pants.

"Booth, I love you too." she said when Booth's mouth dipped down to the hallow of her neck. "Need you in my life, I always have."

His plan was not to have sex with her on the stage of the lecture hall at American, and with all his willpower and self control, he rolled off of her and tucked her into his arm.

"Why did you stop, Booth?" Brennan said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"You're worth more to me than having sex on the stage of a lecture hall, Bones."

"But we've had sex in all sorts of places, I don'e see how this is any diff-" she was cut off when his lips grabbed hers.

"Not on our anniversary, and not right here. The day isn't over yet." he pecked her lips again and sat up. He began to pack up the picnic basket and Brennan tried her best not to jump him right there.

**B&B**

They had fallen into bed the moment they got home. Even after three years of being together, they still couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Another round of lazy love making had made them almost limp, as Booth pulled his wife close to his heated body.

Laying kisses all over her back and shoulders, he smiled into her skin.

"Baby, go and have a shower. We have another place we have to be."

"Oh Booth, come on. Please don't do this to me. All I want to do for the next few hours is make love to my husband." she rolled over to look at him, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"There is a dress hanging behind the door. I haven't seen it yet. Angela picked it out for you. I asked her to pick something I would drool over. Please, have a shower and get dressed. I'll be waiting in the lounge room for you." he returned the puppy dog eyes and she reluctantly rolled out of bed. "How many people did you ask for help with today?"

"Just a few." he winked at her.

Her naked body looking back at him for a moment. The pearl the only thing she was wearing.

"You look beautiful, baby. So gorgeous." he caught the small smile that spread over her face as she headed to the bathroom.

The moment the door closed behind her, he was up and out of bed. He pulled on his sweatpants and a tshirt before he opened the closet and pulled his present out. _Bones, you have to find a better hiding spot. I know you to well. Behind a pair of shoes? Try harder, baby._

He pulled his tuxedo out of the closet, as he stuffed Brennan's present for him in the duffle bag that was laying on the closet floor.

He moved to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a loose tshirt.

Moving to Brennan's side, he pulled out a cotton bra and panty set and shoved that in the bag. Pulling open her third draw, he grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts.

He heard the shower start and her humming filtered through from under the door of their bathroom.

Grabbing his tuxedo and the duffle bag, he closed the bedroom door. He threw the tuxedo bag over the back of the kitchen chair and grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and sprinted down to his car. He popped open the back of the SVU and unceremoniously threw the bag into the back. He sprinted back up the stairs of their apartment building, two at a time; feeling like a love sick teenager.

Brennan finished her shower; feeling refreshed and slightly more awake than fifteen minutes ago. She pulled a fluffy towel around her and knotted it under her armpit. Grabbing another towel from the rack, she rung out her hair and toweled it dry, as best she could.

Stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, she wondered what Booth had planned as she pulled the dress bag off the hook behind the door and laid it on the bed. She opened the zipper and was shocked at the dress Angela had picked for her. It was short; it screamed, _hey boys, I'm single and I'll fuck anyone within a five foot radius, _not _ I'm a happily married woman._

"Angela, I'll fucking kill you." she whispered under her breath as she pulled the dress out of the bag. The dress was mid thigh, in a beautiful midnight blue. It had thin straps and wrapped all the way down, showing off every curve of the woman who would wear it. It's plunged front, gave great cleavage and the material stretched just enough for a thin body to fit into.

In her haste to see the dress, she missed the note that was pinned to a another bag. She picked it up and read it.

_Sweetie,_

_Have fun. Dress is short, I know. Kill me on Monday. Enjoy tonight, you're going to love it. I promise. Booth didn't say much, just enough for me to know that this dress is perfect for you._

_In the bag you'll find some lingerie. Booth did not ask me to get some for you, that was my own devilish hand. Again, kill me Monday._

_Oh and although we are well past passing details, I do want to know if Booth drooled. Because if he did, I have done my job, plus Cam would owe me like, twenty bucks._

_Love you sweetie, go have hot steamy, sweaty sex with your hunk of a husband._

_Love Ange._

Brennan put the dress and the note down and pulled open the bag. In it, was a black lace corset and panty set and garter belt with skin coloured stockings with black lace trim.

"Dammit, Ange. Now I will really kill you."

She shook her head and walked back into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up.

**B&B**

Booth looked himself over in the floor length mirror in the other bathroom and smirked at the image that looked back at him. He was dressed to the nines in his best tuxedo (the one Brennan had fitted and made just for him), he was clean shaven with his signature spiky hair. He fixed his collar and cuffs before he strutted out of the bathroom and waited on Brennan. He leant against the back of the couch, his eyes trained on their bedroom door. He was nervous. Like a first date - still a virgin teenage boy- nervous. He fumbled with his cuffs, ran his hand over his stubble free chin and shrugged out the tension out of his shoulders. His eyes trained on the bedroom door as his sniper hearing heard the doorknob turn and there she was.

Her face was beautiful, her eyelids slightly smoky- framing her blue eyes that nearly popped out of her head. Her hair was up in a messy- yet perfect- bun. His eyes trailed down to her neck, the pearl laying on her perfect vanilla skin. Her breasts pushed up by the low cut on the dress and then he saw it. How short the dress was. How beautiful she was in it. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, finally his eyes dropped to the perfect little black heels he loved so much. He stood and drunk in her beauty for a minute until he got his voice back.

"Oh wow, Temperance. You look stunning. Come here I want to hold you." his voice barely a whisper.

She walked over to him with a sway in her hips. She stood in front of him and he drank her in. The smell of her lavender and coconut shampoo- faint but there- trailed up to his nose. Her perfume lingered around her neck and her own unique Bonesy scent filled his nose and he was home. He always was when she was around. This was her. Temperance Brennan; Bones.

He stretched his arms out and pulled her into his firm chest. His hands running up and down her sides and her back, mapping the muscles and skin he already knew so well.

Not wanting to ruin her perfect red lips, he placed a small yet lingering kiss on her cheek, running his thumb over her jaw as his lips touched the soft, creamy skin of his wife.

"I'm a lucky bastard," he whispered as he pulled her away from his lips. "A fucking lucky bastard because my wife is smoking hot and beautiful and talented and I want to ravish you right here," he adjusted the already straining erection in his pants. Eyes trained in on hers.

"That dress leaves nothing to the imagination, Bones. Absolutely nothing. I'll have to punch all the people that dare even think about looking at you." he didn't care anymore and his lips came down on hers. He nipped at her bottom lip, tongue asking and being granted permission. The kiss was deep and passionate but over too quickly as she pulled away.

"Booth," she chastised him. "My lipstick. Now I have to fix it." words annoyed, but the smile said differently.

"I don't care." he said with a smirk. She playfully hit him on the arm as she turned and walked back into the bedroom. His eyes trained on her perfect ass, as her hips swayed just a little bit more than usual.

_It's gonna be a long night at dinner, Seeley boy. Try not to jump her. _He ran a hand over the back of his neck as he adjusted himself in his pants again. This woman killed him on a daily basis but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**B&B**

It took everything in Booth's power not to run his hand up her very, very exposed thigh. The dress had ridden up, barely covering her sex. He caught a small glimpse of what looked like lace and he gulped. He gripped the steering wheel tightly; his knuckles turning white. His eyes were focused straight ahead as he sat straight.

"Booth are you alright?" Brennan said as she placed her hand on his knee.

"Bones. Do not touch me. Just don't."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" her hand still placed on his knee.

"Bones, get your hand off my knee," he said through gritted teeth. "I swear to God, please. If you don't, I will park this car right now and ravish you. You're that fucking hot right now, I just can't have you touching me. I will run us off the road if you continue."

"Oh," she removed her hand and shifted in her seat. "Pull over when you can then." she glanced at him and smiled.

"Bones. I swear."

"Just do it."

He found a quiet street to pull into and he parked the car. He turned to her with hunger in his eyes.

"What do you want, Booth?"

"I want to kiss you, and run my hand up your thigh and under that very short dress." he shifted in his seat to try and ease the bulge in his pants.

"Hmm. Where are we going anyway?" she leaned in to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Secret, Bones." he whispered.

"Well I can't let you touch, but I can kiss you and maybe that will hold you off until we are in a more appropriate place for you to touch me all you like."

"Dammit woman, you make me so hot." he undid his seatbelt and reached over the centre console and grabbed Brennan's nape; smashing his lips down on hers. His tongue took its opportunity when she opened her mouth to let out a moan, and he was home. His tongue glided over hers in a battle that they had perfected. His thumbs stroked over her neck, in light caressing touches. She arched her back off the seat as much as her seatbelt allowed and he swallowed the moan that followed. He broke away and looked deep into her eyes; the streetlight giving off just enough light for him to see the satisfaction in her face.

"I love you, Bones." he pecked her lips again and slumped back into his seat, pulling the seatbelt back over his shoulder and waist.

"Hmm. I love you too, Booth. Feel better?"

"Much. Thanks baby. I really didn't want rip that dress off you before I had a chance to admire you in it more."

Brennan pulled the sun visor down and opened the mirror. The little lights giving her just enough glow to fix her lipstick; _for the second time tonight._

"My alpha." she smirked at him.

"Yeah, and you love it."

"I might."

"You do, baby. You do."

He put the SUV in drive and pulled out from the curb.

Booth had planned to take Brennan to a very fancy restaurant; have some over priced meal and some fancy wine and then take her to the most expensive suit at a five star hotel and celebrate in style. His hips ground into the seat as he drove and he decided to skip the restaurant all together; they could get room service if they got hungry. He just wanted to spend some much needed time with his wife; that kiss was just not enough to suppress the desire to run is hands all over that creamy skin.

"Okay, Bones. We're here." he said as he parked the car in front of the hotel valet.

"A hotel?"

He was at her door in an instant, swinging open and his hand outstretched for hers.

"Yes a hotel. You'll see, I promise."

He opened the back of the SVU and pulled out the duffle bag he had put there earlier and tossed his keys to the young valet.

"Any mark on this car, kid, and it's coming right out of your paycheck." Booth warned.

"Yes, sir." the young kid hopped in the car and drove it to the underground carpark.

"Come on, Bones." he extended his hand to hers and she took it; eyeing his suspiciously.

He lead her into the foyer of the hotel and to the reception desk.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked with a chipper tone to her voice.

"Yes. I would like to check in; Seeley Booth." Booth looked at Brennan and smiled at her.

The young woman typed his name into the computer and smiled as she saw the room he had booked for them.

"Oh, the honeymoon suit. Congratulations. Top floor sir, please swipe you card when you get in the elevator and it will take you directly to your room." she smiled at him and handed Booth a plastic keycard.

"Thank you. Come on Bones."

"Booth I don't understand. Why did we check in?

"Because we are staying here tonight, baby." he smiled as he pressed the up button of the elevator.

"But our clothes?" she questioned. He held the bag up to her.

"All in here, Bones. All planned. Trust me, you'll love it. I promise." he kissed her temple as the doors to the elevator dinged and opened.

They stepped inside and Booth swiped the card.

They rode the elevator in silence, even though Brennan was itching to ask Booth why they were here.

"Booth..." Brennan's voice trailed off as Booth captured her lips. He dropped the bag at his feet and pushed Brennan up against the wall. His hands trailed down to cup her arse as his lips and tongue caressed hers in a sensual kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and he caught it; swallowing it and he continued to run his hands over her arse and up her back; pulling her closer.

"God, you smell so good, Bones." his eyes met hers and she smiled at him. The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival at the suit.

Brennan pecked him on the cheek and exited the elevator, pulling her dress down as she went. Grabbing the bag off the floor, Booth followed his wife into the suit.

"Wow Booth." her eyes scanned the room. There were rose petals scattered on the bed, a bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket and two perfectly shiny flutes sparkled on the bedside table.

She turned back around to him and laced her hand in his, pulling him close to her and smashing her lips to his. The kiss was short and tender and when she pulled away, the smile on her face made him weak at the knees. He dropped the bag at the foot of the bed and proceeded to pop open the champagne.

"We got dressed up just for this?" Brennan said as Booth handed her a glass of bubbly amber liquid.

"Well. I was going to take you to dinner first but that little kiss in the car just got me all hot and bothered and I really couldn't wait," he ran his hand up and down her side, letting his fingers linger on the side of her breast for a moment.

"But if we get hungry we can always order room service."

"What if I'm not hungry?" her voice oozed out of her mouth like warm honey. She put her champagne down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then that's more than fine with me," he captured her lips and walked her backwards to the bed, "absolutely fine."

"I love you." she whispered as he laid her down on the bed, and then braced himself on his elbow above her.

"And I love you, Bones. So much." his lips nipped at sucked at her throat, his right hand ran up her thigh and under her dress. He fingers traced the lace he found there and he smiled against her skin, breathing out a chuckle.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Bones." he looked at her and smirked. He knew he saw lace in the car and that made him even hotter for her.

He couldn't wait to rip that gorgeous blue dress off of her and his fingers found the zipper in no time. He tugged the zipper down and pulled the dress over her head. He sucked in a huge breath when he saw the black lace corset and thin, barely there panties. Her legs were miles long and the garter topped it off for him. He practically salivated all over her, her eyes hooded with lust as she watched him drink in her image.

"Fuck, Bones," he ran his hand up and over the corset, trailing his fingers over the swells of her breasts that were nearly popping out of her corset.

"You're so gorgeous. You're so stunning. So mine." he dropped his lips to hers again.

He wanted to make sure that she was satisfied, so he trailed his lips up to her ear and tugged her lobe into his mouth. She moaned and wriggled under him.

He pulled back for a moment and looked at her again. His fingers trailed down her neck and to the swells of her breasts again, as he popped open the ten little clips that held the corset to her body. He pulled the corset away and dropped it to the floor. Her breasts flowed free and he grabbed one in his hand, running his fingers over her nipple; it formed a hard peak under his hand. Her hands came up and fiddled with his tie and shirt. She slipped them off his shoulders and placed her hands on the warm, toned flesh of his pectorals. Her fingernails scrapped down his skin and he hissed as they came up and grabbed onto his hair, pulling him down to her lips, but he stilled for a moment and captured her breast in his mouth. Sucking gently and exciting a moan from her he had long ago found to be the most erotic sound she made.

He let go of her nipple with a pop and trailed his tongue and lips down her toned abdomen and kissed her navel. He could smell her arousal; it was mixed with her very expensive perfume and the scent he knew to be, just Temperance.

His fingers found her garter belt and panties and he pulled them down and off her. He pulled the stockings down her legs, trailing kisses as he went.

Once they were both undressed, Booth crawled back onto the bed and hovered over her. He trailed kisses all over the beautiful creamy skin of his wife. Their hands linked together and her face said it all; love and devotion and absolute trust. He joined his body with hers and she arched off the bed towards him. Her chest swelling at the sensation of being one with her husband. She has once told Booth that two objects cannot occupy the same space at once; it defied the laws of physics, but Booth had told her that people try and that's all that matters. They had been breaking the laws of physics for years now and it never ceased to amaze her at how perfect they fit together.

He rocked into her and she rocked into him, wrapping her legs around his waist and back, and she was glad that they had the whole top of the hotel to themselves as she moaned so loud, birds might have taken flight. Booth bit into her shoulder and then soothed it with his tongue, all the while maintaining the perfect rhythm. He kissed her neck and breasts, as her fingernails trailed scratches up and down his back. Love. This was making love. They had perfected it. Two souls sharing almost the same body at one time. He bought his lips up to hers and kissed her softly, pushing just a little harder and faster. He opened his eyes to see hers glaze over and he knew she was there; one split second from breaking under his touch. Shuddering into oblivion.

"Temperance, baby." he said softly as he felt her tighten underneath him and she was gone. Her body twisted under him, her back pulled off the bed and her hands fisted the sheet on either side of her body as joy and pleasure coursed through her. He captured her almost window shattering scream with his mouth and his happiness joined hers. He fell from her and laid on his back, his chest rising and falling as he tried to get his respiratory system back to normal.

Brennan's arm slinked over his stomach as she moved in closer to him for a cuddle.

"Booth, that was..."

He leaned over and kissed her hair.

"Amazing?"

"Pretty much," she muttered into his chest, "pretty amazing."

They stayed like that for a while. His fingers tracing very lazy circles over her back and hips.

"Oh Booth," Brennan sat upright, the soft sheet falling from her breasts, leaving them exposed to the cool air. "Your anniversary gift, it's at home." she looked at him with disappointment.

Booth shook his head, "Nah, it's not, Bones. I know your hiding place. You think I don't but I do. I packed it in the bag." he threw her a smug grin and she hopped off the bed to retrieve the present from the bag. Booth marveled at the naked form of his wife, so tall and slender in the soft glow of the city lights through the window and the one lamp's glow from the side table.

She pulled the gift out of the bag and sat back down on the bed. She crossed her legs underneath her and handed Booth his gift.

"Happy Anniversary, Booth. I find that you've made me romantic and I really hope you like this gift."

He smiled as he ripped open the paper to reveal a box. "I'm sure I'll love it, Bones."

He pulled the lid off the box and pulled open the tissue paper. He saw orange material and he looked up at Brennan. "Go on, Booth." she motioned to his gift.

He pulled, and out came a Philadelphia Flyers players jersey.

"It has your number -24- on the back and even your name. Plus the whole team signed it for you. I told them you were basically their number one fan."

"Bones, I... Bones. Oh wow, baby. Thank you." he leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

"So you like it?" she asked him

"Like it? Bones, I freaking love it. How did you even get this? It's a player's jersey and it has my name and number and not to mention the whole team signed it."

"Well it just so happens that Claude Giroux is a massive fan of my novels and so when I contacted the team manager, he was more than happy to set up something for me. Oh and one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Well, since I mentioned to Claude that you are a massive fan. He invited you to not only go and watch a practice but also if you wanted to participate and have a session with them." she smiled as Booth's mouth hung open.

"Are you..." he stuttered, "Are you serious, Bones? He said that? Oh Parker will be crushed when I tell him."

"They said Parker can come to if he wants."

She reached out and took the jersey from Booth's hands and slipped it on over her head.

"How do I look?"

Booth was speechless for a few seconds before he grabbed his wife and rolled her under him.

He kissed her face, "Thank you, Bones. This is the best gift I have ever received in my life. Actually no, it's not."

"It's not? What is the best gift then?"

He smiled as his lips descended onto hers, "You, baby. You're the best gift I have ever received."

His hands traveled up and underneath the jersey and her warm skin met his hands and he just smiled because she loved him and he loved her and nothing could ever split them apart. They were one.

**[][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][] [][][][][]**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you will all leave me your thoughts by means of that blue button that says "Review"**

**Thanks for reading. I always enjoying hearing what you have to say, the more positive reviews the more likely I am to write faster :)**


	8. A Week Too Long

**AN: Established relationship. Set in the near future. Just a little fluff for your day. Dedicated to Meena.**

**Sorry for any error- no beta.**

**Please read and review. They make me so happy. =) **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][] **

It had been a really rough week. Booth ran his hands over his face, feeling for any stray hairs he may have missed while shaving. When he was happy that he had got them all, he rinsed his face and grabbed a towel.

He missed Brennan. She had been out of town for a week on a mini book tour and he hated working without her. Clark was brilliant but he was no Brennan. He sighed as he stepped into the bedroom and began putting his pants on.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and a small voice filtered through,

"Daddy, can I come in?"

Booth finished buttoning up his pants and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Sure Christine, come on in honey." he was greeted with a smile as his four year old daughter ran and jumped up on the bed; tackling him in the process.

"Mummy comes home today, Daddy. I missed her."

Booth sat up with Christine in his lap. "I know, baby. I missed her too. Are you nearly ready for breakfast?" he pushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Yes. I'm so hungry." she looked at him with a pout.

"Don't pout at me, Christine. You make it sound like I haven't fed you." Booth chuckled.

Christine jumped off his lap and landed on the hardwood floor like a cat, "Can we please have toast and jam?"

"Of course," Booth ran his hand over her hair, "You go downstairs and I'll finish getting dressed, okay?" he got up from the bed and pulled on his shirt.

"Okay. Oh Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Mummy likes the blue tie, I think you should wear the blue tie."

"Yes ma'am." Booth mocked a salut and his daughter skipped from the room.

_More and more like you every day, Bones. _Booth shook his head and smiled.

He finished getting dressed and walked downstairs.

Christine was pulling the bread from the pantry when Booth walked into the kitchen.

Christine looked up and sighed,

"Daddy! Not that blue tie, the other blue tie."

Booth let out a loud laugh as he put the bread in the toaster. "I'm pretty sure Mummy isn't going to mind what blue tie it is. I'm not sure she will notice. She will be too busy saying hello to us."

Christine looked disappointed but then smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Booth's phone rang on the kitchen table and he looked down at the caller ID.

"It's your Mum." he said to Christine as he went to answer it.

"Oh Daddy! Can I answer it please?"

Booth handed his little girl the phone before he headed to the fridge to pull out the jam and juice.

"Hi Mummy!" Christine yelled into the phone.

"Christine, put it on speaker." Booth said as he grabbed a clean plate from the dishwasher.

"Hi darling." Brennan's voice drifted through the phone and into the kitchen.

"Hi Bones." Booth said with a smile.

"How are two of my favourite people?"

"We are good, Mummy. We miss you but it's okay because we see you tonight."

"Yes you will, can you put your daddy on please, I want to speak with him."

"Okay Mummy, I love you."

"I love you too, Christine."

Christine handed Booth the phone and he took it off speaker before putting it to his ear.

"Hi." Booth said with love in his voice.

"_I missed you so much. This week has been the longest. I just want you to hold me and kiss me and touch me. I cannot wait for tonight, Booth. You have no idea."_

"Haha, Bones. Trust me, I have every idea. I've missed you too, both professionally and personally and it's been hell going to sleep and waking up on my own."

"_Don't I know it. I hate hotel rooms. Anyway my plane lands at 7.30. You have my itinerary?"_

"It's taped to the fridge, right where you left it. See you tonight, baby. We have to go, we had a late start this morning."

"_Alright, give her a kiss for me and I'll see you tonight. I'll ring you if anything changes. Love you."_

"Love you too, Bones. Bye" she hung up and Booth looked to his little girl and smiled. He quickly spread some jam on the two slices of toast and made a sandwich for Christine.

"Come on, Christine. We have to go. Grab your things please."

Christine took the toasted sandwich from her father and ran up the stairs to collect her things.

**B&B**

Booth spent the morning procrastinating over the massive pile of paperwork that sat on his desk. It needed to be completed but his day just seemed to drag on and he couldn't wait until 5pm, when he could get out of there; pick Christine up and head off to the airport to pick up Brennan.

There was a knock on the door and it bought Booth out of his trance.

"Yeah?" he said without looking up from his desk.

"Hey Booth. Hacker wants these reports on his desk by four," Charlie held up a few files in his hand, before dropping them on Booth's desk, "and he also said that the Meloney case file needs to be returned to him with your signature asap."

"Are you kidding me, Charlie?" Booth stood and dropped his pen on the desk. "Has he not seen this pile?" he motioned to the mountain of paper on his desk.

"Sorry Booth. Don't shoot the messenger," he held up his hands in surrender. "Hey man are you alright? You look tense. Not getting any at home?" he chuckled.

"Bones is away for the week and I swear if you mention my sex life again, I might just shove you out the window. I'm a little tense because I don't have my partner here with me and I mean that in the professional sense. Clark Eddison is a great Forensic Anthropologist but he isn't Bones. I would have had this case and it's paperwork wrapped up days ago, if he was. So I'm sorry I snapped but I feel like I'm pushed to my limits right now."

"Hey, Booth. Sorry man, I didn't mean. Sorry." Charlie bowed his head and walked out of Booth's office.

Booth slumped back into his chair, pulled his phone from his pocket and opened messages.

_Bones, I know you're doing your famous author thing, but call me when you get this. I need to talk to you._

He hit the send button and leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

**B&B**

Brennan hated the heat, and right now, sitting in a small bookshop in the middle of Dallas, Texas was really not her idea of fun.

She put a smile back on her face as the next person was called over to her table.

"Oh gosh, Dr Brennan. I love your books." the young woman squeaked.

"Thank you." Brennan smiled as she signed the book for the woman and called the next person over. As she finished signing the book, her phone vibrated on the table next to her and she looked at the ID- Booth.

She opened the message and read it, a look of worry came over her face as she read, 'I need to talk to you.' Distressing thoughts ran through her head as she looked around for her assistant, Kelly and called her over.

"Can we take a ten minute break please? Just tell them I will be right back."

"Are you okay, Dr Brennan?" Kelly asked, laying a hand on Brennan's forearm.

"I need to call someone, it could be important. It could be about my daughter."

Kelly gave Brennan a nod and informed the awaiting line that the famous author would be right back.

Brennan walked to a quiet area at the back of the bookshop and called Booth.

"_Booth!" _

"Are you alright? Is Christine okay? What happened?" Brennan breathed out in panic.

"_Nothing Bones. Everything is okay. I just needed to hear your voice for a little bit. I'm going crazy here. Hacker is on my arse about all these files and reports and Clark isn't you and I miss you and the thoughts of what I want to do to you when you get home are running through my head, and I just needed your voice to calm me down a little."_

Brennan's heart swelled at the desperation in his voice.

"Booth, you spoke to me this morning. You'll be fine, baby. I'll be home in less than five hours," she breathed out, calmly. "Hang on... what do you want to do to me?" her voice instantly changing into something sensual and filled with arousal.

"_God, just touch you in all the places I know make you moan. Capture your perfect lips in mine and run my hands over your perfect creamy and hot skin. I'm going fucking crazy here, Bones."_

"Oh god, I don't have time for you to make me this hot, Booth. I have people waiting patiently in line for me to sign their books and I don't want to keep them waiting. The quicker I get this done, the quicker you can do all those things - and more- to me."

"_Okay. Sorry. Actually, no. I'm not sorry. Love you, Bones. Thank you."_

"Love you too, Booth." she heard him say goodbye as she pulled the phone from her ear and disconnected the call. She took a few deep breathes and returned to her table to finish the book signing.

**B&B **

5pm came around slowly. Booth packed up the remaining files on his desk and locked them away safely in his top draw. They could wait until tomorrow. No way was he doing paperwork tonight, not when he could spend it with Brennan.

He grabbed his keys and headed towards to elevator. Playing impatiently with the poker chip in his pocket while he waited for the elevator to arrive at his floor, he didn't notice Charlie approaching him.

"Hey Booth."

Booth turned around and tilted his head up towards Charlie.

"Hey."

"Look, I'm sorry about that remark in your office earlier, I was way out of line. I didn't know Dr Brennan was out of town."

"Don't stress it, Charlie. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Booth extended his hand and Charlie shook it.

The elevator arrived and they both stepped inside. A slight feel of tension hung in the air as the doors closed and Booth pulled out his phone.

He found Angela's number and hit the call button. It didn't take long for her to answer.

"Hey Ange... I'm just leaving work now. Thanks for watching Christine for me. I'll be at the lab in about 15 minutes to pick her up."

He closed his phone as the short conversation ended.

"How is your little girl, Booth?"

"She's amazing. Just like her mother every single day." he chuckled

"Oh good luck to ya, man." Charlie gave a sympathetic smile.

"My family is amazing, Charlie. I don't need luck." The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the parking garage and they both exited.

"Have a good weekend, Booth. Go get some."

Booth turned around but kept walking backwards.

"You got a death wish Charlie?"

"No. But if I had a woman that looked like yours, I'd be jumping that as soon as I could." Charlie yelled back as he got in his car.

Booth smiled, Charlie was right about that; he would be jumping her the moment they had some privacy.

**B&B**

Booth and Christine stood at Gate 23 at Dulles International. The plane had been delayed by thirty minutes and that made Booth so antsy; he couldn't stand still.

"Daddy. Look, here she comes." Christine pointed to the gate as Brennan stepped into the airport.

Booth met her eyes and she smiled. Christine let go of Booth's hand and ran towards her mother.

"Mummy," she ran into her arms and Brennan picked her up; hugging her tightly.

"I missed you mummy, how was your trip? Was it good? Did you miss me and Daddy?"

"Yes, Christine. I missed you and my trip was long but it was good." she put Christine down and grabbed onto her hand. She walked towards Booth and he met her half way.

He flung his arms around her and gripped her tightly. His lips sought hers and they shared a passionate kiss. Christine looked up at her parents and smiled, wrapping her arms around their legs; for a family hug.

Booth and Brennan broke away and laughed at their little girl.

"Lets go home, please." Booth pleaded.

"I really need a shower. It's so hot in Texas. I've been around people all day."

"Yeah Bones, you smell." Booth joked with her.

"Love you too, Booth." she slapped him playfully on the arm.

The three of them walked down to baggage claim in search of Brennan's suitcase.

"It's so good to have you back, Bones," Booth said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Never go away again, and if you really need to, please take us with you."

Brennan smiled, "Okay," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I promise."

"Mum, is that your bag there?" Christine pointed to the purple hard case that was making it's way to them.

"Yes, baby. No, let Daddy get it. It's heavy." Brennan warned Christine as she reached out to grab the handle.

"I got it," Booth reached for the suitcase and popped it up on it's end, so he could pull the handle out.

"Now, let's go home."

Booth pulled the suitcase behind him as his left hand was enclosed in Brennan's. Christine skipped ahead of them slightly.

"Don't go to far, honey." Brennan said to Christine as they exited the airport.

"She's more like you every day, Bones. So sassy and stubborn this morning. You should have seen her."

"She gets the stubbornness from you, she really does." Brennan bumped his shoulder with hes.

"Excuse me? She does not."

"I beg to differ. You are one of the most stubborn people I know."

"You really want to fight about this?"

"No. We bicker, Booth. I seemed to missed this." she let out a chuckle as they reached the car and she grabbed him in a hard kiss.

"Evil. You're pure evil." Booth said as he put the suitcase into the back of the car.

Brennan buckled Christine into her seat and got into the front seat of the SVU.

"You love me though." Brennan said

"Yeah, I can't help it." Booth smiled at Brennan and pulled out of the parking garage.

**B&B**

He had her in his arms again. Snuggled up tightly, with her back to his front until he turned her over and looked at her gorgeous face.

"Bones. Never leave me again. Ever. I can't handle missing you this much." he kissed her lips before pulling back to look at her again.

"I missed you too, and I missed Christine. It was the worst book tour. I didn't want to be there but of course, it's in my contract. Maybe you can come with me next time. You have holiday leave that you can take with the FBI." she traced his shoulder and neck with her finger.

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea."

His lips found hers and he rolled her under him. Content to just spend time kissing her, he did just that. His lips trailed down her jaw and to her throat. Her creamy skin so soft under his dry lips. Brennan's hands trailed up his back, her nails scratching lightly over his warm skin.

"Bones," he sighed, "Jesus. A week is a really long time."

He rolled off of her and lay flat on his back.

"I know." she leaned in and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm surprised I don't have a case of blue balls." he breathed out a laugh.

"What do you mean, Booth?" she lifted her head to look at him. "You didn't... at all?"

"No." he whispered.

Brennan sat up and looked down at him.

"Why not? I wouldn't think of anything less of you."

"I know, Bones. But my hand just doesn't do it anymore, not after having you in my life for all these years and getting to experience what it feels like to be with you.

"That's ridiculous, Booth. Although, I do feel extremely loved right now."

Booth smiled at her before pulling her back down to him.

"Let me take care of you, Booth." she said as her lips kissed up and down his bare chest.

"You know what, Bones. I think I can wait a few more minutes. I just want to kiss you some more and maybe cop a feel of these." he laughed as he reached over and squeezed her breast in his hand.

"Oh! That would be nice actually."

He rolled over the top of her and captured her lips again, loosing himself in the one woman he would never get tired of, the woman that was his. He would never let her go again, not for a day or a week or a year. He was content to spend everyday for the rest of his life, loving and kissing and making love to this woman. His Bones.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**AN: Honestly, let me know what you think by hitting that little blue button ;)**


	9. Right Side Up

_**AN: This is set a few weeks after The Doctor In The Photo. Yes, Hannah is in this story but fear not... B&B all the way.**_

_**[][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]**_

_It had been 3 weeks since my world had turned right side up again. I had cried like an idiot in Booth's car. I had told him I didn't want to have any regrets, but I did; I had the regret of telling him how I felt, when rationally I knew that he could not reciprocate the same feelings. I was an idiot to believe that Booth would leave Hannah, I knew him. He wasn't that type of man. Yet, I still held on to a shred of hope that Hannah was a plaything, a toy, a conciliation prize. Something to take his mind off of me until I was ready to fully love him; but she wasn't._

Brennan woke from her dream covered in sweat. Again? Freaking again?

_Bren, you have got to stop dreaming of being under Booth. You have to stop imagining his hard body over yours, his very kissable lips trailing down your body until he has you squirming and begging for him to release you. _She sat up and swiped her hair from her face, pulled off the blanket and planted her feet on the floor. Stretching her arms above her head, she glanced at the clock. 5.30am. _I might as well get up and go for a run._

She picked up her phone and dialed Booth's number. She knew Hannah was out of town and maybe, just maybe he would want to go for a run with her.

"Hey, Booth."

His mumbles came from the other side of the phone and she knew she had woken him up.

"Sorry for waking you but, um, do you want to go for a run?"

She tried to decipher his sleepy mumbles while she pulled on her running shorts.

"Okay. I'll be over in about 15 minutes. Bye." she hung up the phone and searched for her sports bra and a tank top.

After getting dressed and splashing water on her face, she headed for Booth's apartment.

Her body was stiff as she drove, the tension in her muscles were a distraction, and she tried to roll her shoulders over to relieve some pressure. She arrived at Booth's apartment and parked her car.

_No stress, Bren. Just a casual run with your friend and partner. _

She got out of the car and took the elevator up to his apartment. Taking a deep breath, she knocked a few times on his door.

The door swung open to reveal a very handsome Seeley Booth. _Oh he looks so good in the morning._

He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips and his blue FBI t-shirt but he had bare feet.

"Heya Bones. Come on in, let me get my shoes on and we can go." she stepped inside and threw her handbag on the table by the door.

"When does Hannah get back?" Brennan called down the hallway to Booth's bedroom.

"Tomorrow night." he appeared with his shoes on, and a smile.

"Ready now?"

"Yep, after you, Bones." he motioned to the door. He slipped his house key and some money into his pocket and zipped it up.

They ran all the way to the reflecting pool, the coffee cart was in sight.

"So race to the coffee cart?" Brennan asked as she held her arm out to stop Booth running.

"And what does the winner get?" he smirked.

"The winner gets a free coffee because the loser pays."

"Okay. Did you bring your money?"

"Always so cocky, Agent Booth."

"You love me," he laughed. _Yeah I do, and I can't help it. I love you. I want to tell you. But I already told you in your SVU and look how that turned out. _

"Ready, Bones?"

"Yeah. On three. One, two, three."

They both sprinted off towards the coffee cart. Booth was ahead but only slightly when Brennan ran past him and touched the coffee cart a second before he did.

"Yes!" she yelled playfully in his face. "I'll have a latte thanks, Booth."

"I feel like you cheated," he puffed out his voice. "I'm out of shape."

"Maybe you should run with me every now and again and you'd be in better shape, old man."

Booth grabbed Brennan in a playful headlock,

"Hey, who you calling am old man?"

Brennan giggled. This was the most he had touched her since he got back from Afghanistan. She missed her best friend, _and the man I love._

"Booth, let me go and get my coffee please."

Booth released his loose hold on her and went to order their coffees while Brennan went and found a table.

Booth returned with the coffee and smiled at his partner as he sat down.

"I missed this, Bones. You and me just being like this. Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry we don't do this much anymore. I've got- you know,"

"I know, Booth. You have Hannah now and it's logical that you spend your free time with her and not with me; but I miss you, Booth. I miss my best friend." Brennan took a sip of her coffee and kept her head down.

"I'm sorry." he placed his large hand on her forearm and she relished in the feel of his calloused fingers on her soft skin.

She lifted her head and gave him a forced smile.

"It's okay, Booth, really. I understand." _I understand but that doesn't mean I don't hate the situation._

"So what are you going to do at the lab today since we don't have an open case?" Booth asked her as he withdrew his hand from her arm.

"I'll probably work in Limbo and try and get all that paperwork for the Hayley Marcus case done. Are you nearly finished with your side of that paperwork?"

"Nearly," Booth took another sip of his coffee.

"How about you come over tonight and we can grab some Thai and finish up the paperwork together?" Booth's eyes searched hers as she contemplated her answer. Truth was he missed her. He knew he wasn't paying much attention to her since he got back and he felt guilty.

"Sure, Booth. How does 7 sound?"

"7 sounds great." Booth smiled.

They finished their coffees and casual walked back to Booth's apartment, enjoying the feeling of the soft morning sun on their skin.

B&B

Brennan stood in front of Booth's door with Thai in one hand and a stack of papers under her arm. She casually knocked and waited for him to answer.

He answered the door in much the same clothes as he wore that morning. She knew they weren't the same sweat pants or t-shirt but she stood and admired him for a moment; remembering the way his shirt had clung with sweat to his body earlier that day.

"Come on in, Bones." he said as he gestured to her to enter his home.

"So how was work? Get much paperwork done or are we going to be up all night?" Brennan asked as she put the food and paperwork down on his kitchen bench and started pulling out plates from the cupboard.

"I got some of it done, not much though." Booth moved from the doorway to the kitchen bench and started plating up their food.

They moved to the couch and began eating. They discussed the case and how this one was one of the worst they had seen. A young woman had been found buried in a shallow grave on the side of a country road. Her wounds were extensive and the discovery of smaller bones showed that she was also pregnant.

Brennan moved her plate to the side as she pulled the paperwork to her. She looked it over and pushed it towards Booth.

"I need your signature on pages 4, 5 and 8 please," she got up from the couch and smiled as he nodded his head.

"Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah, that would be great, Bones, thanks."

Brennan pulled out two Yuengling's from the fridge and sat back down on the couch, handing Booth his beer.

"I missed this," Booth stated. "I'm sorry, Bones. I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied with my own life to give you the time a best friend should. I know I'm the one to have caused you all this pain though. Forgive me?"

Brennan took a deep breath and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Booth's cheek.

"I forgive you, Booth. I hope we can slowly get back to where we were before all this mess." _I love you._

"Me too, Bones." Booth gave her a slight smile and turned his head back to the paperwork.

B&B

Her head was leaning against something warm and hard. She opened her eyes a little bit to find herself asleep on Booth's chest. She slowly lifted her head to look at him and he was asleep too. Paperwork was spread all over the floor and their plates of food still sat out on the table. Brennan squinted at the clock on the DVD player and it read, 11.30pm. She dropped her head back down into Booth's chest and he moaned in his sleep, wrapping an arm around Brennan's waist and pulling her closer to him; so she didn't fight it. _You love him, this is as close as you are going to get to him. You might as well take every advantage and opportunity to be this close._

Brennan closed her eyes again and was nearly back to sleep when she heard a faint noise coming from the front door. By the time she was pulled out of her near slumber, someone was standing in Booth's living room. She sat up and was instantly awake.

_Shit, oh this is not good._

"Hannah?"

Hannah stood there with a suitcase at her feet. Her mouth hung open as she obviously saw the position Booth and Brennan had been in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hannah yelled; loud enough to wake Booth and he sat up.

"Bones? What's going on?" Booth asked as he pulled himself up to a seated position and dropped his arm from Brennan's waist.

Brennan looked from Booth to Hannah and back again.

"Hannah is home."

"Seeley what the hell is this? I'm gone a few days and I come home early to surprise you and I find you asleep and curled up with Temperance." Hannah was fuming by this stage. Her fists had curled up into balls and her teeth were gritted together.

"Hannah, we-" Booth tried to explain that they had obviously fallen asleep while doing paperwork.

"I don't want to fucking hear it, Seeley. I thought you were a better man than this. I cannot believe this." she put her hand up to her eyes to wipe away the tears that had started forming.

Brennan stood up and faced Hannah.

"Hannah, we fell asleep on the couch while doing paperwork. Nothing happened. Booth would never do that; ever!"

"You were curled up on the couch. You had your hand on his stomach, he had his arm around your waist. You were practically laying on top of him and you expect me to understand and except your explanation that nothing is going on between you two?"

Booth stood up and stood next to Brennan.

"Hannah, calm down babe. Honestly, nothing happened."

"Then why haven't you moved from her side the whole time?"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and shrugged.

"I suppose that we are so used to sticking by one another that we find it difficult to stand apart," Booth stated.

"I knew this was a mistake, Booth. Trying to be friends again. I'll just go and you can sort this out with Hannah. I'll see you when I see you, I suppose." Brennan bent down and picked up her paperwork.

"Bones," Booth caught her arm. "You don't have to go."

"Oh Seeley, I think she does. This is our house and I don't want her here, ever again." Hannah turned to Brennan and stared her down. "I thought you were a good person, Temperance, but it looks like you're just another bitch I can't trust. Seeley is my man."

"ENOUGH!" Booth yelled, "Shut up, Hannah. Listen to me and listen carefully. Bones means so much to me and we only just found our friendship again. I will not have you come into this apartment and demand that she leaves all because you're too fucking jealous to understand that we fell asleep doing paperwork. I will not have you call the woman I love, a bitch," Hannah stood shocked at Booth's confession of love for Brennan.

_The woman I love? Booth... loves me?_

"Booth?" Brennan looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Not now, Bones. Let me get this out in the open."

"You, you love her?" Hannah struggled to let the words out.

Booth took a deep breath. Truth was he had always loved Brennan and he always would. That was never going to go away, but she didn't feel the same as him, well at least she didn't until a few weeks ago.

"I've always loved Bones, and I always will. She's my best friend in the whole world. We've worked together for over 6 years. I know her, I trust her with my life. She has killed for me. She has saved my life numerous times and I've saved her. That brings two people together. She loves my son and he loves her back. I can't say the same for you, Hannah. I know you dislike when I have Parker and I'm not sorry that you feel left out when we have a boys weekend. I love my son, he was here before you and he will be here long after you are gone."

Booth turned from Hannah to Brennan and smiled.

"And with that statement, I'm meant to believe that you two are not having an affair?" Hannah spat back at him.

"Yes. You are because I'm with you, Hannah. As frustrating as this situation is, I'm with you."

"You're only with me because you can't be with Temperance, right? You told me the story, remember?"

Brennan moved away from Booth and headed towards the door when Booth grabbed her arm again.

"Bones, I'm so serious right now, stay here." his tone was demanding but soft and loving.

"I'll go," stated Hannah as she picked up her suitcase. Tears fell from her eyes. "I love you, Seeley, but you obviously don't love me enough to choose me. You are choosing her over me. You two were made for each other. I hope you're fucking happy together," Hannah said with bite as she headed towards the door.

"You're making a huge mistake, Seeley. I love you. I want to be with you; and I'm ending this before I get hurt anymore. This is done. I'll ring you and organize a time to come and pick up my things." she opened the door, "Oh and Temperance?"

Brennan looked up towards Hannah, "Good luck with him. He's hard to handle."

"Trust me Hannah, I know how to handle Booth." Brennan smirked back at Hannah.

_What the hell just happened? They just broke up over the smallest thing. I mean I understand where Hannah is coming from. It did look a little suspicious and I don't even care right now. Booth is free from her, free from the jealousy and manipulation._

The door slammed shut and Booth slumped to the couch. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Well I didn't see that coming."

"Booth," Brennan sat next to him and put her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause this. I'm sorry."

Booth looked up at Brennan, "No, Bones. Don't be sorry, it's not your fault at all. Don't blame yourself. This was a long time coming. Ever since Hannah came to DC, I have been thinking about you and how I ran away. How we both ran away. I thought I could use Hannah to get over you, but I couldn't get over you, I can't get over you, Bones. I love you. I really do, you know that. I've said it before. But Hannah, I thought I loved her, she was a distraction from you while I was away but I knew that I had to come back to you, I knew that once I got home, we would have to work together again. I hated being so distant from you and I understand that Hannah was holding me back from you. How did I not see the jealousy?"

Brennan rubbed her hand over his knee, "You love me?"

Booth nodded and put his hand over hers.

"I do, I always will." Brennan smiled at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you too, Booth." Booth pulled Brennan away from him and looked into her perfect blue eyes. The eyes he wished had been staring back at him since he got home. He looked over her face for a split second before he leaned in and softly planted a kiss on her lips. It was gentle and caring.

"Booth, I kind of feel like a bad person, I broke up your relationship."

"No, Bones. You are not a home-wrecker." Booth reassured her.

"I don't know what that means, Booth." Booth smiled at her lack of understanding. Just another thing he loved about her.

"What I mean is, you did not break up my relationship. Don't think that. This was a while coming, actually. I couldn't stand the way Hannah was keeping me from you and how jealous she was of Parker. It was not you, okay?" Brennan nodded her understanding.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere we want, Bones. Just give me some time, okay? I promise you that everything is going to be just the way it should be. All the good things happen eventually."

_**[][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]**_

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this little story. Please review as it keeps me writing and makes me extremely happy.**_


End file.
